The Crystal Casket Book I: Attack of Nexis
by enchantedmoon89
Summary: FinishedQueen Mettalias son,wants revenge on MoonQueen's family.Now Serena is staying with Darien,fighting off attacks from HumansMonsters of a place called Nexis AND shes pregnant!.ratedM violence,lang,andDarienSerena Lemons!Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Between the Seasons on Pegusas and Galaxia and they all have attacks from all Five Seasons.

(Outer Sailors)

Trista-Sailor Pluto (Rini calls her "Puu")

Amara-Sailor Uranus

Michelle-Sailor Neptune

Hotaru-Sailor Saturn

(Inner Sailors)

Raye-Sailor Mars

Amy-Sailor Mercury

Mina-Sailor Venus

Lita-Sailor Jupiter

Serena-15-Sailor Moon

(Other important people)

Darien Shields-19-Tuxedo Mask

Rini-Sailor Mini-Moon

Luna and Artemis-Cats that talk

Diana- Luna and Artemis's future Kitten

and Andrew-Clueless to this all.(poor Andrew, we might tell him...it would be funny)

_**LISTEN **_

( ) means thoughts

Break Means time has passed or setting change

" " means speaking,

> > and is a note from me

_Italic _is the past events Serena thinks of...ENJOY

**Chapter one:**

"Sailor Moon watch it!" Yelled Mars as she grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me flat to the ground as a purple pulsating ring flew over our heads and sliced into the tree behind them.

"Thanks Mars." was all I got out before missing another attack from the monster. Hiding behind a tree I turned toward Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus kneeing behind the tree to my left.(This battle went from bad to worse,)I thought, (she is the strongest we have seen so far. anything we throw at her is reflected back at us with perfect aim.)Grabbing my right blood soaked should, and then touching my left thigh. (Yup...good aim alright...)

"Mercury can you come up with a plan to get us close to the monster?" asked Venus wiping at the blood the came from her cut lip. She looked back and Jupiter had made it to my side to help cover me.

After checking the computers readings she turned and said calmly "She has a shield and its weak right after she attacks. After her next attack I will freeze her and you can cover Moon while---"

"AWWWW!" cried Venus and Mercury as they were thrown a good ten yards into the forest

"No!" I screamed as we saw our friends fall the ground unconscious. Collapsing to the ground my head started to spin. (I must be loosing a lot of blood. We really need to end this.)

* * *

_Thinking back to the beginning of the battle sends shivers down my back. "I am Sailor Moon Champion of Love and Justice and on behalf of the Moon I shall Punish you!" striking my pose in font of the Monster and contacting the scouts._

_"And I and Mini Moon and I shall also punish you." cried Rini after she transformed into Sailor Mini Moon a few feet away. We were the only ones here for now thanks to this Monsters force field enclosing the park in so no one gets out. Ruining our mother and future daughter bonding day it was around dinner time and this Thing had to come and destroy it all._

_"That's what you think Moon Brats!" Screamed the Monster sending out an attack at Mini Moon._

_"Mini Moon Nooo!" I yelled as I ran and tackled her to the floor._

_"NOOO!" cried Mini Moon in hysterics as she gazed at my shoulder gushing blood. "Sailor Moon are you Okay!"_

_"I'm fine. Just a scratch, now let moon dust this scrum and get back to our dinner. Okay."_

_"I believe it won't be that easy Sailor Moon." answered the monster sending out another attack. Lifting Mini Moon up I jump out of the way ignoring the blinding pain coming from my shoulder._

_"OWWW!" I screamed landing on my bad shoulder and looked down at Rini. (I got to save Rini I can't hold out much longer with these cuts and they burn so strangely, god I hope this isn't too bad.) "Rini I need you to run and hide for me okay." Fear and shock covered her face at the use of her civilian name instead of her Sailor name._

_"But--"_

_"No buts Mini Moon" using a tone only a mother would use, " now go." with that Mini Moon ran into the park further from the fight(at least she is safe. Where are you Scouts) jumping out of the way of another attack_

_"That's it I am through with you" ring to act strong," you may have hurt me but you're not as strong as you think..."_

Moon Tiara Magic_!" Throwing my tiara at the Monster it bounced off and is heading for me (oh sh...)"AWWW" hitting the floor after stopping the tiara with my body instead (crap I am loosing this fight and now my leg is cut) not bothering to look at it even I ready for another attack..._

Jupiter Thunderclap Zap_!"_

Mars Celestial Fire Surround

Venus Crescent Beam Smash

Shine Aqua Illusion!" _all their attacks in one spot broke the barrier and they came in to help._

"_Mars! Venus! Mercury! Jupiter! Thank you we have to get Mini Moon she's hiding--"_

_"Sailor Moon Tuxedo Mask took Mini Moon to safety okay we just need to take care of this nega scum. Okay!" _

_"Right."_

_

* * *

_

_And that brought us to now..._

"Mars we have to stop her." stated Jupiter as she lifted me off the ground," attack after her rings pass over our heads and I'll help Sailor Moon finish her off. Okay."

"Agreed." replied Mars.

"I'll try Jupiter" I said in a weak voice regaining some of me strength.

"Okay get ready Sailor Moon---" as a ring flew by Jupiter's head into the forest.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"Now go Sailor Moon"

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Lifting my heart rod and generating a spiral to destroy the Monster, then I feel my energy completely drained and fall to the floor. Detransforming the pain in my wounds increases causing me to cry out.

"SERENA!" cried Mars and Jupiter stumbling over to me.

As my vision blurs and darkens the last voice I hear is Mercury, "We need to get her inside the cold air is not going to help her get any better." and then sleep takes me from them...

> > Authors Point of View> >

"We need to get her inside the weather is not going to help her get any better."

"But we cant take her home like this, her family would take her to the hospital and that is a can of worms we don't want to open." said Mina after detransforming into her civilain cloths.

"Darien should be home with Rini we could bring her there," replied Raye pulling Serena up with the help of Lita, "no one will look for her there if we cove saying she is with us."

"Raye is right Amy we'll go to Darien's"

"Darien Open Up!"

"Raye stop yelling its 11:30pm you will wake up the whole building." whispered Mina looking around to see if anyone opened their doors.

"You try carrying Meatball Head here four blocks while she is unconscious!" she practically yelled

Opening the door to the very loud girls Darien was instantly awake and aware at the sight of Lita and Raye holding Serena's lifeless body. "What Happened!"

"Darien we need to get her inside, may we please come in?" asked Amy already walking past him into the apartment.

"Sure, sure, just tell me what happened Rini is asleep in my room let me go move her for Serena." leaving them in the living room to get Rini.

"Darien is it morning already?" asked Rini eyes still closed from sleep.

"No Rini but Serena needs the bed okay." answered Darien in a quiet voice. Lita had just gotten Serena on the bed when she let out a blood curdling scream. Instantly Rini's eyes flew open and to Darien's room, jumping off him in seconds she was in the door way of his room looking at Serena covered in blood white as a ghost asleep on the bed with Amy looking at her shoulder and Raye and Mina holding her down.

"Momma!" cried Rini as she ran toward the bed only to be stopped by Lita.

"No Rini Amy needs to fix Serena and you can't be in here." Lita said as she lifted the small child into her arms.

"She said she was fine. That it was okay she was fine and," crying on Lita's shoulder muffling her words, "we were going to finish our mother daughter day with dinner..."everything after that was nothing but the incoherent words of a child.

"Hush...its okay Serena will be fine...hush now let go to the coach so Darien and Amy can help her.." cooed Lita walking out of the room.

"There must have been some poison from the Monsters attacks that have infected her and that's why she detransformed unconsciously she was too weak to sustain it. We need to clean the wounds and let her rest." stated Amy once finished looking at Serena's thigh.

"I think she is gonna need stitches in her shoulder the one on her thigh is not as deep and should heal fine." added Darien once he finished looking at her shoulder, "can you give me a hand AMy with the stitches it's easy and very much like sewing."

Mina turned a slight green at the idea of sewing flesh and looked at Raye "do we really need to stay for that!" she whispered.

"No Mina it would be better if Raye and you left I'll give her a lot of painkillers and a sleeping pill that will be enough to keep her asleep" answered Darien to her question. Once the girls left Darien and Amy began to work on her cut, Darien thinking (thank god I have been studying to be a doctor or we could be in a lot of trouble...) and Amy thinking ( I don't think I will ever look at sewing the same...)

* * *

> > > Serena's View> > > 

(God why does my head hurt...and my shoulder...and my thigh?...)As the memoirs of the battle came crashing down on reality my head began to spin and I let out a moan.

"Serena? Serena? I know you moaned can you open your eyes for me?"

(I know that voice...who is it again?...)

"Serena!"

(I feel so hot...and my body feels like an elephant is on me...so sleepy...)the last thing I hear is--

"Crap she is asleep again, better tell the others."

* * *

Something is next to me...wait no it's a person. Shifting my head and right arm the bundle cuddles closer to me, looking down I force my eyes open to see the back of a girl with pink hair in they same meatball style as me. That could only be one person(...Rini...).Then something catches my eye...tears...(why is she crying)I thought? Moving over to my side I ignore the pain the shouts in my mind to stop moving but the only thing I care about is to comfort the little girl next to me.

"SHhh...It's alright honey...please stop crying..."I whisper in her ear though my voice is weak and my throat sore. Stirring under me she turns to look at me, her eyes widen in shock and happiness.

"Momma your okay!" burying her face in my arms she cries and hugs me for everything in the world. Unfortunately the love coming from her also is bringing pain to my body who is protesting the abuse this small child is giving. Turning to the door that leads to Darien's living room ,seeing that we are in his bedroom, I watch as it opens to reveal the owner of this apartment, my love Darien.

"Rini are you Ok--" he was immediately aware of the fact that I was awake and I can see the joy in his eyes but now they look scared and panicked," Rini let go of Serena you'll hurt her!"

"No she's fine Darien just happy to see me that's all she's not hurting me she can hold me all she wants." although her sobs shake my body causing me to wince in pain, but unnoticed to her.

"Are you sure?" asked Darien giving me a questionable look, I guess he can see the winces and pain on my face.

"I'm fine Muffin, but I am hungry." giving him my best smile to reassure him not to worry. Relaxing Darien moved over to my side and gently kissed my forehead and rubbed Rini's back relaxing her enough to sit on his lap and relieve my pain a little more.

"I am not surprised your not you have been out of it for a few days."

(It only feels like a few hours how long have I been asleep)"how long has it been?" I asked puzzled

"Four days." replied Rini in a scared voice.

"What!" shock clearly written on my face.

"you have been asleep for the better part of four days the girls and I have been taking shifts on watching over you and the girls have covered for you with you family. They think you and Rini are Amy's cabin for the next month."

"Why there?" I asked (we usually tell are families the beach house instead)

"No phone."(Oh)

"Where are the girls now?"

"Amara and Michelle took them out for ice cream at the arcade. Rini didn't want to leave you so she stayed."

(Rini give up ice cream! I must have been bad if she would give up sugar...)looking down at Rini on Darien's lap I smile a the once more sleeping seven year old.

"When did the Outer Sailors get here?"

"They came the morning after the battle saying they must speak with you." I can see something is bothering him and I will find out.

"What is it they want to tell me?"

" They didn't say." he paused for a minute in thought, "Get some sleep Serena you will be fine in the morning, I'll take Rini and put her on the coach." turning to leave Darien lifted Rini in his arms.

"No wait Darien leave her here at home she sleeps with me when she gets scared and she must be worried about me, plus it will comfort me too."

"Alright." Kissing me goodnight I cuddle to Rini and drift off to sleep.

**> > > I hope you liked it and sry to make you wait but I needed to edit the spelling cause I am really bad at it...I dont own SM...wish I did but I dont ( tear ) R&R! if ya want more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**> > > declaimer:I do not own sailor moon...enjoy the story R&R!**

**Chapter 2:**

"Serena hurry up lunch will be over if we don't hurry!" cried Rini pushing me into the living room where everyone waited for me to get there. Last night I didn't really sleep well trying to figure out what was going on that the Outer Sailors would not tell even Darien their future King about.

"I going as fast as I can Rini." laughing as I purposely move slow.

Finally she got me to the living room and everyone hugged me and asked if I was better and fed me food. Once everyone has finished eating Luna and Artemis called a meeting to discuss the reason why Amara and Michelle were here.

"Serena it is wonderful you better and I am glad to see your appetite has returned" teased Michelle though giving me a warm smile with it.

"Haha. Funny you guys you haven't changed since the last time you came to visit either. "While sticking my tongue out at her.

"And neither have you Princess Serena." stated Amara laughing at my appearance.

I admit I do look very silly in Darien's button down blue shirt that I had to role the sleeves up twice and reaches just above my knees. My hair is completely down so it reaches my heels and to top it off I have my face scrunched up and am sticking my tongue out.(Perfect I look like Rini when she has to clean her room.)

"It's not my fault I look like a mess! "Trying to defend my looks.

"Alright enough of that." hissed Luna, being more upset at the fact that I was injured at all has made her angry.(I guess she is nervous about the new enemy being so strong.)

"Luna is right let's get down to business shall we." said Amy as she place her Mercury Computer on her palm beginning to type. Darien turned off the lights as Raye closed the curtains, once completely dark Amara gave Amy a nod, then set her computer on the coffee table. Within seconds a hologram of the Silver Millennium filled the room, Rini was standing in the middle of the planet Mercury and quickly ran into Darien's arms for safety. Although she is a brave and strong Sailor Scout she is still only seven and is scared at times.

"Now we can begin right...now." said Amara looking to the door leading out of Darien's apartment just as Trista and Hotaru enter into the living rooms 3D image.

"Amara I thought I was the Sailor who knew all." said Trista smiling as she greeted everyone in to room.

"The only think I know of time is that you show up just at the right time." replied Amara grinning at the newest arrivals.

"Puu!" squealed Rini as she ran to Trista hugging her.

"Hello Small Lady. It is good to see you too." said Trista hugging Rini back.

"Rini I have brought you someone." said Hotaru, smiling she pulled out a purple kitten with the same crescent moon on her forehead.

"Diana! Oh thank you Hotaru." reaching out to hug her friend as Diana jumped onto Rini's head.

"Hello Rini, I missed you and Neo-Queen Serenity said I may come and stay with you for a while." purred the kitten.

"Eeehemm...I believe we need to explain why we are here Trista, Hotaru can you start?" asked Michelle stepping aside to give the guardian of time the center stage.

"Yes, I believe we must, thank you Michelle."

Taken her place in the middle of planets Jupiter and Uranus, "Luna and Artemis you might remember hearing about the first few years of the Silver Millennium after its creation, correct?"

"Yes we are familiar with the history." replied Artemis.

"Then you remember Jaden" looking at their confused faces she took that as her answer "or not. Then let me start at the beginning, right after the Silver Millennium was created the universe was cleansed much like Earth will be in the future by Neo-Queen Serenity, or Serena, that is how the Negaverse was formed the people with refused to be purified were banished. That is also how Queen Mettallia was formed, Mettalia hated the idea of universal peace, to her it would mean more laws and power in the hands of the royals. She bonded with the Negaforce to stop the peace from coming, she was defeated and locked in another dimension, the Negaverse, for eternity by the Queen of the Moon Kingdom." Stopping only to catch her breathe and gazed off into the distance before going one. "There she became Queen Mettallia, who never aged and over the centuries the hate she held for the Moon Kingdom only grew. She had a son, Jaden, who was the only one to enter our world because his father a Pultarian noble man banished to the Negaverse, stole him from Mettalia and asked me to deliver them to safety. I did because it had to be done, no child deserved to live in that place."

"Jaden grew up in a noble house to be a kind and caring person with his father, he knew who his real mother was and never made contact with her ever. When his father died he married and he loved his wife more than anything. When his wife died of child birth along with his child Jaden was so hurt and sad he went to his mother for comfort. She had been watching him all his life and when he went to her she twisted his agony and pain to her own desire and turned his heart of love to a heart of hatred. He blamed the world for taking his family and wanted to destroy love and happiness. He spent much time on Pluto and would act like a conceited and arrogant man to everyone and loved no one." she paused and it looked as if Trista was about to cry, but quickly pushed aside her feeling and continued. "That was Mettalia way back into our world-her son, she began to form a plan to use her son to get back into this world. Until Zailia came into the picture that is."

"Zailia was a noble girl of the planet Pluto," Amara continued for Trista, "and was much like Serena in the sense that she had a heart big enough to love anyone. She found her way into Jaden's heart of ice and began melting it. Mettalia was furious that a little woman could ruin her plans and sent an assassin to get rid of her. Jaden and Zailia were married and were together in their garden when the attack happened, but he risked his life for her safety and was fatally wounded and Zailia was also wounded. Mettalia brought them both back to the Negaverse and to save her plans she bonded Jaden to the darkest energy known out side of the Negaforce, but still he kept his love for Zailia and saved her as well. Jaden and Zailia were immortal now and were filled with dark power enough to rival the Moon Queen. Jaden was becoming more to his mothers liking but held a spot in his heart for Zailia that held him from his full potential. Zailia was just as evil as her husband but hated Mettalia and fought her on everything because of a child that was growing inside her from when they were first brought there. That child, a prophesy said that that child would have so much power that it was enough to make even Mettalia fear it. With Zailia as the mother Mettalia knew the child would cause problems and therefore needed to kill them. Once the child was born Mettalia knew she had to act when it was a infant and too young to fight with power."

"WHAT!" cried Mina accompanied by gasps around the room.

"How could she do this to her own family!" cried Raye shocked a person could be so evil.

"Trista why have I not heard of this before?" asked Luna

"To be honest Amara, Michelle, Hotaru and I are the only one who knew other then the Queen herself. It was a delegate situation and the outcome was not happy." replied Trista with pain in her eyes.

"What happened." I asked as Darien places his arms around me sensing my sadness for the couple in the story.( How could a mother put her family through so much suffer...for power?)

"Queen Mettallia," Michelle continued, "planned to attack Zailia while she was putting Trinity to bed. Unknown to Queen Mettallia was that Kira, a slave, had been taking Trinity to the Moon Kingdom to the Moon Queen, your ancestor Serenity, for help. Queen Serenity felt pity for Trinity and agreed to help. But Queen Mettallia herself attacked Kira and Trinity while they were passing between the gates of time that Pluto guards, I brought Queen Serenity to the Gates to help Kira who held a shield around Trinity, Pluto, and herself protecting them from the assault of attacks by Mettalia. Queen Serenity used the Silver Crystal and lashed out at Queen Mettallia. Queen Mettallia was losing and in one last hope to end the life of Trinity she taped into the whole Negaforce and sent out an attack so powerful it broke threw the silver crystal's power. But Trinity's cry was strong enough for her mother to sense the danger her baby was in and tapped into her own power to save them. But not without a price, Zailia teleported to Kira and her baby in to time save them, unfortunately they were placed in eternal sleep. Mettalia was drained of most of her power and as a result could no longer leave the Negaverse. She told Jaden that the Moon Kingdom was responsible for Zailia and Trinity's death, as Mettalia put it, and he vowed vengeance on the Queen and all her children."

"But what happened to Trinity and Zailia?" asked Lita through her tear eyes.

"She and Trinity are- were located in Pluto's Castle in the Mists of Time ." Replied Michelle

"Michelle is right I kept watch over them at my home and the reason why we are telling you is because when Sailor Moon defeated Queen Mettallia and Queen Beryl Jaden escaped the destruction of the Negaverse with many others loyal to him."

"Like the Monster from the other day." said Mina," But why are they so powerful its attack was so strong after one hit I have trouble standing."

"I told you Queen Mettallia bonded Jaden to a force more powerful then even the Negaforce, right. Well that force was from a dimension of its own, the Nexis. The Nexis is a land equal to earths Hell if Crystal Tokyo is earths Heaven. Nexis has a portal and it is located were I am standing between Planets Uranus and Neptune." answered Amara

"Wait you said they 'were' there, where are they now?" asked Darien

"Jaden attacked the castle and took Zailia and Trinity back after he found out they were alive, well sort of."

"But no one enters the Mists without your consent how did he?" asked Lita

"He has found a way to create portals where and whenever he needs them." answered Trista

"But why are you telling us now?" asked Amy typing on her computer.

"Back when the Silver Millennium was alive Jaden was responsible for Beryl infiltrating Earths Kingdom in the first place, without him they could never have been about to take over Earth. He wanted to destroy the Moon Queen's children Queen Serenity and Princess Serena. Now he has found Serena here on Earth, in Tokyo and with Rini here it is all the more reason to hit us now with the mother and child in one place." answered Hotaru lifting Rini's head off her lap and onto the pillow as she stood up tall and much too serious for a 13 year old in my opinion, (but as Sailor Saturn she can't take her duty lightly). "We need to stop Jaden but because of Trinity's powers and the sleep; her body and mind have grown to the age of a child around Rini's age as well as power."

"But if my ancestor's couldn't help them why would I be able to?" looking at Trista for my answer meeting my gaze she replied

"You, Serena, are the child who brought down a time of peace that lasted for a millennium,"(she just has to bring that up?)" you are the girl who defeated the Queen of the Negaverse, you are the princess who saved the lives of your friends, and you are the woman who will save Earth from the Great Freeze. Serena you never accept defeat, you always listen to your heart and in my opinion the strongest holder of the Imperial Crystal ever known. If it is possible you can do it."

"But no pressure." mumbled Amara at the forcefulness of Trista's words.

"And how am I going to save them?"

"When the time comes you'll know what to do."(wow I have heard that a lot in movies but never to my face)

"That's all you can say! I mean you know the outcome you must be able to tell her more?" said Raye shocked at the vagueness of the Time Guardians words.

"Raye you know as well as I that Trista can only say so much about the future we're lucky to know about the reasons why Jaden is here. Or even that it's him before we meet him." replied Amy closing the hologram and trying to calm the fire priestess down.

"Amy is right Raye we can't help it" added Mina with Michelle and Lita nodding in agreement.

"Well I for one need to get some sleep," turning in Darien's arms to face him," Darien can you bring Rini into your room for me I think tonight I am the one who needs the comfort." I said just before picking up Diana and walking off to the bedroom calling over my shoulder, "Rini will want to have Diana close by so she will stay too, we will talk more about this in the morning I'll call you when we are up. Goodnight." Closing the door behind me. I know I sounded cool and harsh but I just didn't want to hear anymore, (plus my shoulder is really starting to hurt me...)a knocking sound pulled me from my thoughts. "Yes?"

Opening the door Hotaru slipped in and approached "May I see your shoulder I can heal the rest of it up so you can sleep better tonight." stepping to my right to look at it, "Darien and Amy did a good enough job stitching it up, your lucky you didn't die from loss of blood."

"Really I'm fine you should be heading home with Trista and the others..."

"Please Serena I have always had a connection to you, I feel your emotions and pain, maybe not as well as Darien but enough to know that shoulder is hurting a lot more than you let on." ignoring my protests she moved the collar of the shirt and began tracing her fingers over the wound a warmth came from her hand and filled my body, as it faded so did the wound.

"Thank you Hotaru, but I am extremely tired I think I am going to go to bed. goodnight." sitting down on the bed I crawl under the comforter and snuggle into the black sheets and inhale the smell of Darien.(god his smell is so good...always calms me down..)

Drifting off to sleep I vaguely remember Darien placing Rini next to me in the king size bed before lying down on the opposite side of her with Diana above our heads...

* * *

Later that night I heard movement coming from the other side of the bed waking me from my dreamless sleep. Turning over I am met by midnight blue eyes staring at me and Rini from the gray lounge chair at the foot of the bed with the moon and stars as his background.(he looks so worried)

"Darien? Darien what's wrong?"

"Nothing Sere, go back to sleep. I'm sorry I woke you." smiling at me, but he's lying- the smile doesn't reach his eyes.

Standing I walk over to him and sit down on his lap, "Don't say your sorry, if something is bothering you it is something worth talking about." placing my head on his shoulder I rap my arms around his neck, "So what's wrong darling?"

"I was just watching my future wife and daughter and thinking of how much I love you." lifting my chin he brushed his lips to mine and a fire sparked in my stomach, "and I was also thinking of how much I wanted to do that all day." smiling down at me.

I lift myself up to his face and cup his head in my hands, "And I have been waiting too long to do this." pulling his face to mine I kiss his soft lips and wrap my arms around his neck, running my hand through his hair. Deepening the kiss I feel his tongue brush my lower lip waiting for permission which I grant moments later. We play tongue tag for what seems like hours before we parted for air, pulling away Darien leaves butterfly kisses down my jaw to my neck stopping at the spot at the base of my neck, thinking(He always gets me there)as I let out a moan. My moaning caused him to groan and he press my body to him as close as possible, shifting my position so I am straddling his hips on the lounge chair he grabs onto my hips pushing me into him. Feeling a bulge push at my lower stomach (what the hell...OHHhh...He has one already?hehehe)smiling as he works his why up to my lips I start to push into the bulge making his shiver under me and I swallow his groans.

"That's not playing nice." pulling away from my lips enough to whisper, "You'll pay for that teasing" before crushing my lips with his and forcing his tongue into my mouth.(God this feels too good...)drawing me into the mists of passion it was suddenly stopped by a rustling of the sheets...(crap not now!) breaking the kiss much to Darien's protest I climb off him just in time for Rini to turn over to look at us with sleepy eyes and a sleep clouded mind.

"Serena can I have a glass of water, please?" asked Rini

"Sure honey I'll go get it."(next time I'll slip her a sleeping pill to knock her out...ya that I'll do it...)grumbling over to the kitchen.

Hearing the sound of the bathroom door shutting, I can hear the water of the shadow running (poor baby needs to go cool off..)Laughing at the pout on his face after I got up.(oh well time to sleep)yawning as I headed to the bedroom.

**> > > Author's Note sry it was into the story of Mettalia and Jaden alot but it had to be done or you would be very confused...R&R please...**


	3. Chapter 3

** > > > declaimer:I do not own sailor moon pple and the other characters in this story our mine...Thanx for the reviews keep them comeing and I'll keep writing...R&R please...ENJOY**

**Chapter 3:**

Morning peeked through the shades of the bedroom telling me I have to get up. Mumbling about the insanity of waking up at noon I head for the shower to take a hot and long shower...

* * *

"SERENA! get out of there is an attack at the Mall!" yelled Rini while pounding on the door to the shower.

"Okay Okay!" shutting off the water and grabbing a towel.

"Hurry!"

Flying to the bedroom I throw on my clothes and head for the living room "Ready?"

"Yup!"

"Moon Crystal Power!" grabbing my brooch and stretching my arm into the air above

"Moon Prism Power!" copying my moves Rini followed my lead.

> > > Author's View> > > 

Pink light filled the room and red ribbons cloaked the girls as their clothes transform into the Scout uniforms. Rushing out the balcony window the two girls headed across town to the mall...

* * *

> > > > Serena's View> > > > 

Making my way to the battle I could hear the voices of the scouts attacking the monster.

"Supreme Thunder Crash!" cried Jupiter from around the corner.

"Mars look out!" yelled Mercury.

"AWWWW!" cried Mars

(I hope she's Okay)I thought turning the corner. "STOP!" I shouted catching the Monsters attention

"I am Sailor Moon, champion of Love and Justice and on behalf of the Moon I shall Punish you!" Standing in my pose Mini Moon comes up next to me.

"And I am Mini Moon and on behave of the future I shall also punish you"

"Yeah yeah tell me something I don't know." whined the Monster taunting the moon scouts.

"Why you...Venus Love Chain...Encircle!" yelled Venus tired of listening to this monster.

Hitting the monster in the chest it stopped in its tracks. "How dare you hit me! Well lets see if you like it."

Opening her mouth a loud sonic wave vibrated out of her and hit Venus, sending her into Mercury. "AWWW!" cried both landing in a mess on the ground.

" Mars Fire Ignite!"

"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"

"Pink Sugar Heart attack!" Mini Moon cried out her attack after stepping in front of me, this is suppose to create several pink hearts distracting the enemy unfortunately it doesn't always work and its not now...

"Mini Moon move it!" pushing her down on the ground.

"Thanks Sailor Moon." smiling at me before getting up.

"Oh how touching" teases the monster opening her mouth again to attack

"SAILOR MOON NO!" screamed the scouts unable to protect me or Mini Moon.(shit this is gonna hurt) bracing myself for pain. The next thing I feel are strong arms holding me while we jump out of the way, (Darien...)

"Tuxedo Mask!" yells Mini Moon from her spot on his back...(we must be a lot to carry...no wonder he is so built)

"Thank you Tuxedo Mask." I tell him giving him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Your Welcome Sailor Moon" keeping a professional appearance for the public, adding in a whisper "sorry it took me so long I was across town and had to get here on foot." smiling as he placed me on the ground and Mini Moon

"Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!"

"Now Sailor Moon aim for her face!" ordered Mercury discovering her weakness

"Gotcha!" pulling out my heart rod out of my space pocket I shout "Moon Spiral Heart Attack" destroying the monster on the spot.

The people hiding in the Mall came out and clapped for the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Masks great job. "Yeah Moon Dusted!" I squealed. Waving to the crowd the girls and Darien followed me out of the mall and onto the roof to head for home.

> > > > Author's View> > > > > 

Unknown to the heroes a dark figure watched from the shadows throughout the entire fight, "Well they do seem to be formidable foes, don't they Aelan" asked the shadow to the young woman next to him.

"Yes they are, I can sense great power from the leader, Sailor Moon."

"I would imagine she is the Moon Princess after all."

"I believe she could ruin our plan, my Lord."

"We shall watch her and attack the moment she is weak." his voice echoing as he vanished into the shadows.

"As you wish." she stated before following his lead.

* * *

> > > Serena's View> > > > 

"Did anyone find that monster to be...oh I don't know, easy?" asked Raye as we sat down in the booth of the Arcade.

"You call that easy!" I said shocked that she could think that.

"Well it was I guess it died pretty quickly." added Lita

"Are you crazy!"

"Not all of us are as clumsy as you Meatball Head!" shouted Raye

"Can it Pyro!" threatening her with my spoon

"AHH I'm so scared help me guys Serena is going to kill me with a scary spoon!" taunted Raye

"Thats it why are you so mean!" whining as tears filled my eyes

"Hey Serena." came a male voice from behind me, " what's wrong are the girls teasing you again?"

"Yes they are Andrew!" pouting like a child trying to gain brownie points

"I'll get you a milkshake, chocolate right, on the house. Okay." smiling as he turned to get the order ready for me (Wow he is the best friend in the world! free food and all!)Coming back with the shake he placed it in front of me before leaving to help a boy with a game.

"Serena I have to go and speak to Grandpa at the temple I'll see you lata." called Raye sliding out of the booth, with Lita and Mina

"Ya we should go too, Lita has homework and I have to get home, Artemis needs a bath really badly and I keep trying to give him one but those friggin claws get me every time." grumbled Mina before leaving after the others

"I should go also I have some data I need to look over with Luna is it okay if she stays with me tonight?" asked Amy gathering her books

"Ya sure Rini and I are at Darien's till tomorrow so tell her if she needs me I'll be there. Okay?"

"Sure thing Serena. Bye."

"Bye." I called after her but she was out the door. (Well Mom and Dad are going to ask how my "vacation" was...I wonder what would happen if they found out the truth...)pondering the question I have thought of ever since I became Sailor Moon, (I bet Sammy would stop bothering me...he'd be afraid I would use an attack on him...Oh how I would love to...but Luna would claw my skin off if I did...darn it I miss all the fun...)

"Hey Serena!" called Michelle from the counter, next to her was Amara paying for they're sodas before heading over.

"Hey guys where have you been?"

"We had to check out some data at Pluto's Castle and it took longer than expected." replied Michelle

"Oh everything check out?" wondering if they found anything new

"Not anything we didn't know already." sighed Amara with her soda in hand

"Hey you guys wanna take a walk? I really could use the walk my muscles are getting stiff just sitting." rubbing the back of my neck

"Sure" "okay" the replied stepping to the side to let me out.

* * *

Right before entering the park I heard a scream of little kids and the panicked cries of mothers rushing the children out of danger...

"I'll call the girls!" turning way I turn my communicator on and moments later a picture of Lita shows up on the screen.

"Jupiter here." said Lita with a background of her living room in view.

"Jupiter there is an attack in the park by the swings at the playground Uranus, Neptune, and I are here get the others and meet us here. Okay."

"Right. Jupiter out."

Looking at Michelle and Amara all I say, "Ready."

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Moon Crystal Power!" Transforming into our Sailor uniforms we ran to the park. A monster like the other two was about to attack a group of six kids...

"Stop!" cried Uranus stopping any attack from happening and snapping me out of my memoirs

"How dare you attack these children! I am Sailor Moon champion of love and justice and in the name of the Moon I will stop you!"

"Children are meant to live a life in safety and you will not ruin that life for them, I am Neptune protected by Neptune" shouted Neptune from next to me.

"Endangering the lives of others is cruel but to try and hurt these children is unforgivable, I am Uranus protected by the planet Uranus!" snapped Uranus before sending out her attack

"Uranus...World Shaking!" creating a yellow planet-shaped ball of energy before hurls the planet forward and against the ground(it looks like she's bowling...she must be good at it...)smashing into the monster

"NOW Sailor Moon!" said Neptune standing protectively over the children

"Right" pulling out my Moon Scepter from my space pocket I wave it in the air and shout out "Moon Scepter Elimination!"

Destroying the Monster instantly(that was way easy even for me...)

Still sensing evil my skin crawled as Uranus voiced my fear "Can you still feel the nega energy too." stating it more than asking

"Yeah, I do---"and then four a swirl of unnatural wind swept passed us and the image I am seeing is so shocking I blink twice to clear my mind before comprehending what I see. This scares me more then anything (No it can't be!...)A group of men in black general uniforms stood where the monster use to be(They look just like Beryl's generals!)Fear and anxiety raced through my veins as I saw them (they look so human... are they?)

"I see that the monster was easy enough for you good it served its purpose we have the data we needed" said the man in the middle slightly shorter than the rest with brown hair

"Who are you!" demanded Neptune

"We are the Shadow Warriors" answered a man that looked like Andrew but with black hair

"We are the top Generals of the Nexis." added the dirty blonde on the end

"Enough talking we are here for a reason now lets continue." asked the blonde tall man with a cocky grin on his face (I can tell I am going to hate that one the most.)

"Agreed" they all said in unison before all four charged up and attacked together...

"Saturn...Silent Wall!" as a purple light crashed with the black energy of the warriors Saturn and her Glaive protected us.

"Venus Love and Beauty... Shock!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion !"

"Sailor Moon are you alright." asked Jupiter as she ran up to me with the Mercury Mars, Venus, Saturn and Tuxedo Mask not far behind.

"I'm fine, where is Rini?" looking for the pink haired kid

"Luna and Artemis are with her at my apartment." voiced Tuxedo Mask stepping next to me.

"Who are you" asked Jupiter looking at them suspiciously

"I am Nathan." Came a mocking reply from the Andrew look alike.

"I'm Tylor." spoke the brunet.

"I'm Landen." answered the dirty blonde.

"You can call me Jared"(so that's the name) spoke the blonde with a grin." let us finish them Nat." he asked

"We can't yet first we need to get her" added Landen

"Who are you after?" asked Mercury studying the semi-polite warriors from the moment she arrived her face saying the same thing that I'm thinking (they didn't seem evil, just powerful...)

"Someone." replied Jared in a teasing tone

"I'm done with this...Mars Firebird Strike." aiming for Jared getting tired of his attitude as much as me.

"I dont think so." was all he said before disappearing out of sight

"Mars behind you" warned Venus as he reappeared behind Mars blasting her forward into Jupiter. He then went back to his group.

"AWW, that hurt!" cried Mars moaning on the ground

"Jared enough." screamed a voice overhead

"Aelan, what do you want." asked Nathan (he must be the leader)

"You are suppose to have her killed not introduce yourself to her. Now get back here all of you." then it stopped, this Aelan just left.

"Who are you trying to kill?" I cried pissed at the word games and politeness

"You." answered Landen (Oh My God! How do they know my name this cant be good..)

"Until later Serena... we'll be watching you." spoke Nathan in a cool collected voice(oh god oh god oh god oh..)As they faded from sight.

**> > > > Author's Note...SRY THIS MUST HAVE BEED REALLY BAD FOR YOU IF YOU HATE THE ACTION PARTS BUT DEFINITE ROMANCE NEXT CHAPTER and MORE...REVIEW PLEASE I LOVE FEED BACK I MODIVATES ME TO WRITE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**> > > > > I Don't Own Sailor Moon or her Friends... but Jaden and the others are mine...Thanks for the Reviews keep them coming...Enjoy... BEWARE this will be an _R Rated _chapter... **

**> > > > Previously:> > >  
**

_"Who are you trying to kill?" I cried _

_"You." answered Landen _

_"Until later Serena... we'll be watching you." spoke Nathan in a cool collected voice as they faded from sight._

_

* * *

_

_**Rated R **_

**Chapter 4:**

"Serena, I think it would be best if you and Rini not go into fights anymore." informed Luna hopping on the coffee table.

"WHAT! Why?" looking at her with anger rising in me (That's it she is going to the vet!..)

"We can't afford either of you to be hurt or worse taken by Jaden or this Aelan woman." voiced Raye from the chair rather close to Luna, (do they think I'll throw her out the window or something!...I only tried that once when she followed me everywhere so Darien and I won't..You know..Not that we have! I still think she'll attack us while we are kissing.)

"But--"

"Not buts Sere! You'll do it!" commanded Amara

"She's right" commented Amy while the rest nodding alone.

"FINE!" (geezz!)

"I don't think you should go home either Serena," commented Artemis sitting next to Luna " we don't want to risk the Warriors hurting your family."

"Are you kidding!" I shrieked looking around the room---no ones laughing

"And how pray-tell are we going to handle my family?" ( my dad will flip!)

"Tell them you are staying at the Cabin still or the temple, just tell mom first." said Lita ( yeah cause me dad wouldn't let me go)

"Reye's grandpa will cover for us" RAYES GRANDPA AND AMY'S MOM KNOW THE TRUTH " and you can stay with Darien. Rini will stay with Raye so she can have someone watch her for us when needed and Diana will be there." Stated Mina in a commanding tone ( since when is she leader... duhh since I'm not...oh yeah)

* * *

"Dear Serena, Your father and I decided to visit your cousins in Europe. We have Sammy and there is money and the credit card, we thought you wouldn't want to go and since your still at the cabin we will be gone for the rest of summer. We love you and BEHAVE, we'll send a post card! Love mom xo"( they don't even ask me...how rude!)

"Looks like we don't have to explain after all." said Mina once she was done reading over my shoulder.

"What do you mean?" asked Lita

"They left for the next two and a half moths for Europe."

"I guess we just need to get my stuff and leave, glad to know my family loves me." I mumbled putting the note back on the table in the font hall.

* * *

Opening the door to Darien's apartment I put my suitcase inside and lock the door.(4:17...Darien get off work at 5:00...I'll order dinner and set the table) Heading for the kitchen I pick up the phone and call in an order of a large pizza, 2 litter coke, 2 salads, 2 fries, 1 onion ring and bread sticks (yup that's about enough)walking to the bedroom I grab my stuff on the way...

"You home Serena!" came a voice followed by a shutting door.

" In here." finishing my unpacking in the extra draws he leaves me.

"Hey honey."

"hey why are you home early?" wrapping my arms around his neck as his strong arms encircled around my waist.

"Well since Luna and Rini are at Lita's tonight I thought you and I could spend some time together" speaking in his I'm-so-innocent-gotta-love-me voice(ah-ha he wants to finish what we started the other night ...figured he would sooner or later ...humm no Luna tonight maybe some fun would be fun..)

"And what do you have in mind?" grinning as he lowered his head to kiss me. reaching onto the tips of my toes I met him lips in a sweet gentle kiss. Grabbing onto his shirt I push my body against his feeling his heat engulf my body.(I want more..) was all I thought of as we parted for breathe. catching my breath he pulled me into another, deeper kiss. letting out a groan as I brushed my hands over his nipples throught the thin shirt he brushed his tongue against my lower lip. granting him permission he pushed his tongue in teasing and tasting my mouth.

Starting to unbutton his shirt I worked the barrier off his shoulders and onto the floor exposing his tan and very well built body. running my hands over this chest, Darien pulled away from my lips to explore my neck stopping at the base and gently sucked my skin burning up with desire. Moaning as his tongue brushed over my skin I could feel my legs going weak( this is the point Luna would come in...but no one is here to stop us now---)Freezing abruptly at the sound of a knock. (shit is she telepathic or does she have a virginity danger machine...)

"Hello, did someone place an order in for dinner?" came a muffled voice from the other side of the door. (food that's all no Luna Serena you are way too paranoid)

"Please tell me we aren't getting that?" asked Darien his midnight blue eyes almost black with desire.

"Be right there." I yelled, "sorry muffin I was going to have dinner ready for you when you got home." pulling out of his embrace and heading for the living room, "but you got home early." pulling my shirt back down and fixing my bra Darien's eyes turned another four shades darker watching me. Passing through the living room I opened the door took the food and went to place it in the kitchen while Darien paid. entering the kitchen topless Darien stood in the doorway watching me.

"So," asking in a seductive tone, "what are you in the hungry for?" in three long strides Darien had me in his arms lifting me on the counter.(I guess I'm the special..) Making his way from my lips to my neck he only stayed there a moment before in one slow movement slide his tongue back up the side of my neck and kissed my skin below my ear before returning to my mouth.

His hands roaming my body from cupping my breasts to grabbing my thighs slipped under my shirt and touched the skin where my under wire of my lacy bra. Moving to undo the clasp I moved my arms to allow to lift my clothes over my head ( Nope! no Luna! Thank you God!) Never breaking the kiss he unzipped my skirt and lifted me off the counter to slide the skirt to the floor...

> > > > Darien's View> > > >

Slipping her skirt to the floor I brushed my hand over the black silk underwear. Setting her back on to the countertop she rapped her legs around my hips and pushed herself against my very hard manhood. Groaning I grasp her hips and force her as close as possible to my body...(Thank you! No Luna or Rini tonight!) Picking her up off the counter I move to start making our way to the ---with nothing but my arms gripping her waist Serena slipped down a fraction so we were hip to hip and my erection was pressed between her legs (Fuck!...I need to have her now or I might lose it!)groaning I make my way to the living room wall before slamming Serena against the wall. Every once of control gone as her very hard nipples pressed against my chest taking her swollen lips once more I kiss her with every drop of passion in my body...

> > > >Serena's View> > > >

Slamming into the wall I pushed up against and his erection (Shit I need to lose those pants of his!) Moaning into his mouth I pull back and rest my head on the wall as he kisses my neck to my collarbone down to my chest...

"wait..."I whispered into his ear sending shivers through his body, " we need to lose those pants it's not fair you still are dressed..."giving him my best pout he chuckled

Rapping his arms around my once more he moves to the bedroom leaving the lights off lying me on the bed, pausing to remove his pants I sat up on my elbows and pulled him down to me with all my strength crushing our lips together in a passion filled kiss.

> > > > Author's View> > > >

Darien pulled away from Serena's lips and butterfly kissed his way between her breasts, lifting his head he made a few hot circles around her sensitive nipple with his tongue before taking as much of her breast into his mouth and began to lightly suckle on it then growing harder and pulled back till only her nipple was between his lips and lightly bit down. He stopped and paid the same attention to the other.Causing load moans from Serena as he teased her before making his way further down her body to her underwear soaked by her arousal. Removing them in one clean movement revealing the lightly golden hair of her mound.

"Serena your beautiful!"staring at her naked body from her hair that had fallen out of style to her gorgeous womanhood. A vision for only him to see.He ran his tongue over her womanhood making her shake with pleasure rubbing her clit with his tongue Serena moaned beneath the caress of his lips and tongue. A sensation was building inside her that practically screamed for his touch. He plunged a single finger into the damp folds between her thighs. Her hips jolted up in pleasure.

"Darien!.."moaning and sighing at the fire he was creating in her she gasp and qivered under his touch as she climbed to her peak.With renewed vigor he submerged another finger into her, causing more pleasured noises to escape.

As she reached her peak Darien increased his pace plunging into her one last time before trapped as her muscles began to constract,finally felt the thick moisture of her orgasm.

"DARIEN!" Hearing her release his name was music to his ears. Slipping his fingures out of her he moved a arm up brushing her sweat matted bangs off of her face waiting for her to catch her breath.After a moment or two she spoke

"Can I make you feel that good?"vioce thick with lust and desire to give him as much pleasure as he gave her.

Surpized by her question he was even more amazed when she wen to remove his boxers. snapping out of his trance he stood up to remove his boxers for her...

> > > > Serena's View> > > > 

"let me" I purred sliding my hands down his chest outlining the muscles of his abdomen shifting I moved so I was kneeling on the bed eyes reaching chest as I began to kiss his chest and slip my hands under the waistband of his black boxers touching the shaft of him I moved my hand from the base to the tip and felt Darien groan and whisper incoherent things about me, him, and us moving so he could takeoff the boxers I pushed them down and allowed him to lie down next to my side twisting so I straddled his legs I bent down and lightly kissed the tip of his shaft before rapping my hand around him and moving back and forth kissing his front and stroking his throbbing manhood. (WOW I hope I'm doing this right) pausing in thought (I have been doing this for a while, is he getting bored!)stopping suddenly nervous Darien's voice pulled me to reality...

"Don't stop... please... god... what ever you do ...don't stop!" he whispered breathlessly giving me the courage to try something very new. pulling off his stomach I moved my lips to the tip of him and flicker my tongue out and licked the end before taking the whole thing in my mouth. feeling him in my mouth was heaven, tasting his pulse unreal, using my tongue and skills from sucking on lollipops for all my life I stroked and sucked on him getting a rhythm going before heard him warn me he was about to come. taking my mouth off him, much to my regret, I finished off with my hand until I felt his warmth flow onto my hand as his body shock under mine calling out my name in ecstasy. Giving him a minute to catch his breath he lifted his head and met mine half way in a soul bonded kiss.

"That was amazing Sere, I don't think I have come that fast ever." his voice still husky from moments ago. as I cleaned off my hand and cuddled up to him Kissing his beautiful lips once more.

"I'm glad." smiling as I kissed him. but Darien showing his gratitude to me moved so he is over me. He started kissing her again, this time the path started from her waist and went steadily down. When he reached his destination, he flicked his tongue out, taking in the sweet taste of my womanhood. I jarred again, not at all used to this kind of touch from a man, but nevertheless, wanted more.He ran his tongue over my mound again, longer this time, and with more pressure applied. panting, wanting more of it, needing more of it. I urged him on by applying pressure on the back of his neck. He got the message and began to rapidly hasten his pace. At one point, he shot his tongue inside me, causing my eyes to widen in pleasure as he explored me with his wet tongue. Closing ni on my climax Darien sensed that and removed himself from my womanhood. Looking at me as he settled himself over my hips silently asking if I wanted to stop smiling at him I nod my head and wiggle under him causing both of us to shudder.Kissing me he kissed his way down to my chest and masssaged my left breast while sucking ahrd on my right before switing then gently spreading my thighs wide and entered me. I winced at the sharp pain, but didn't protest.

Aware of his size he eased in cautiously, so he wouldn't hurt me anymore than needed. both caught our breath as his erection filled me and I moved my hips to draw him in more deeply (though, he didn't need encouragement at all...)

He gripped onto my hips and when he was finally fully submerged his grip grew even tighter. I was in pain by this point from his size but slowly ajusting to him. Holding back a soft whimper of pain, one single tear escaped my eye.Darien was qick to wipe it away and stayed still waiting for my pain to pass and pleasure to take over.

letting the passion that was growing in me take over I pushed my hips up encouraging him to move, without thinking twice Darien began pushing in and out of me slowly. Until the desire for more was unbearible.

"Oh...Darien... Please..."at a loss for words I looked to my instinct and rised up to his every thrust begging him to go faster. Muscles began to contract and tighten as my climax was coming closer. When I couldn't hold it any more I screamed Darien's name and came. Shaking under him and clentching his manhood Darien screamed my name as he released himself into my depths then collapsing next to me.

"I love you Serena." spoke Darien after regaining his thoughts.

"I love you too Dare."I replied drifting into the best sleep of my life as Darien rapped his arms around me

**> > > > Hope you liked it! R&R I NEED YOUR REVIEWS TO WRITE**


	5. Chapter 5

** I Don't Own Sailor Moon or her Friends... but Jaden and the others are mine...Thanks for the Reviews keep them coming...Enjoy... **

**I added to chapter 4 pple read it and enjoy I also fixed my spelling a little on the others too!**

**Chapter 5:**

RING!...RING!...RING!...

(Crap...who would call THIS early!)Turning my head to the sound of the phone I picked up the reciever

"Hello?"

"Serena. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? We have been calling there for two hours!"

"Calm down Raye why do you need me this early my communicator hasnt gone off so what I WAS sleeping."slightly pissed at being woken up.

"EARLY! It is ten minutes to 1pm! thats not early Meatball Head!"

"WHAT!" (Its that late!...we really did sleep late...well not that late we did fall asleep around 2:30am after we slept togeth...OHHHhh Right...)

"Sorry Raye I over slept you know me I'll get Darien up and head over to your temple in like an hour. OKay."trying to end the conversation as quickly as possible.

"Just Hurry up Serena Amy and Hotaru have found out some new information on the Shadow Warriors."

"Okay, Bye"

"Bye." As the line went dead.

(So...we really did it didn't we...) Smiling I turned over to see Darien still sleeping with his arm around my waist. Figures he would sleep through the phone (And they say I am a heavy sleeper) well its time to wake up!Rolling over to face him I brush off the bangs covering his eyes and lean in to kiss my sleeping prince. Lost in the moment I didnt even realize Darien had rapped his arms around me until he rolled on top of me, deepening the kiss he never opened his eyes.

Finally opening his eyes he looked down at me before breaking the kiss for some unwanted air.

"Morning Beautiful."smiling down at me as I am pulling the sheets up to my chest to cover me I return the smile

"Morning Dare."

"Did you sleep okay last night? You werent uncomfortable or in pain were you?" Concern washed over his features as last nights activities entered his mind (Ohh he feels bad about the painfrom last night! thats so sweet!)

"I admit I am a little sore but the pain is nothing compared to the rest." Reaching up to kiss him he met me have way before pulling back yet again. Visibly pouting he chuckled before speaking.

"You should go clean up and I'll make us some breakfast, I'm sure the others will be calling any moment."

"You mean lunch and they have been calling for the past two hours or so."

"Really why?"

"Some data on the Warriors has turned up and they want us to meet them at the temple ASAP."Kissing him one more time, "I guess we should get up." sliding out from under him I stood up and stretched cat like(I'm spending to much time with Luna...)hearing a growl from behind me I turn my head to see Darien staring at my body with eyes darkened.

"Sere you need to stop doing that or we might not get out of this room for a while."voice filled with lust and desire

"Ohh...sorry Darien I'll get into your very roomy and big shower and wash up."smiling as he sat up revealing his chest and grinned. Squealing I head for the bathroom with Darien colse behind me...

* * *

About an hour after we got up Darien and I walked into the kitchen for food to replenish our energy (after doing it again this morning I really need a big breakfast...)thinking back to the event (it felt sooo good to feel him inside me and fill me with his...SEED...OH MY GOD WE DIDNT USE PRETECTION!)my face turned dead white as the thought came to me (Not once But TWICE! we did it twice!...)

"Serena we can eat at Raye's! She just called and they need us now"called Darien walking in from the living room(I didnt even hear the phone ring)

"Serena, you okay? You look a bit pale."Walking over he put a hand on my head to fell for a fever

> > > >Darien's View> > > >

(She looks pale...no fever...I hope she's not regretting lastnight...or this morning...I mean it was great the feeling of releasing my seed into...her...Oh shit...we didnt use a condom...LUNA IS GOING TO KILL ME!) Masking my panick so Serena wont get scared I look more closely at her, (Stay calm stay calm stay calm...we will talk about it later.. ya later...)

> > > >Serena's View > > > >

"I'm Fine Muffin I am just worried about this Nexis place and the power they have I mean they know my name and everything."That was the truth I WAS worried about that but more so of the child that I could have growing inside me, (I need to talk to Amy..)

"Come on Dare lets get to the temple before Raye comes here and kills us."pulling on his sleeve moving to the door.

* * *

"Finally Serena it is about time you two got here, Raye was about to kill you the moment you got here."cried Lita holding Raye by the waist to stop her from going after me.

"I figured she would, Hey Pyro calm down already I'm here aren't I."

"Meatball Head I called you and hour ago! What took you so long?"

"Well you see I needed to take a long shower to wake me up." (Ya...lets go with that reason)

"Eehemm can we start this meeting before Rini gets back with Diana and Artemis?"asked Amy looking at Raye and giving her the death stare

"OKay okay I give Serena gets to live for another day."

"Thank you, now I have been working all night with the outers and we think that the Shadow Warriors are not evil as as thought at first.I am sure you all felt that they were powerful but not evil like the others we have fought till now.Central has been processing data on the Nexis for the past 24-hours and we now know more about the demension and how to get there."

"Really how can we get there?"asked Mina

"The Sailor Teleport should do but the Inners and Outers must teleport together niether on their own will work."

"So what else do you know about Nexis?"asked Darien

"Nexis dates back to before the Moon Kingdom was ever created and the powers there are impossible to calculate. Also the galaxy it id located in runs beside this galaxy and have some sort of portal much like the one the Dark Moon Family used to come here."

"I think we need Serena to lay low for about a month or so while Artemis, Luna and Amy figure a plan to deal with Jaden, the Shadow Warriors, and the Nexis. We cant have Sailormoon or Serena hurt or anything before we get to Nexis." said a very determined Mina

"No that wont work," looking at everyone, "I can't hide. They know who I am somehow and are watching me, if I drop off the radar for a month they will know something is up."

"She's right the best we can do is act normal. I dont think they would attack Serena as a civilian or they would have already." added Darien from the couch to my right.

"OKay then we act normal but, niether Serena or Rini are to be alone. One of the Scouts or Darien must be with them. Agreed?" stated Amara

"Agreed." answered the room (great...kiss my privacy goodbye why dont ya...)

* * *

(One month later (beginning of july)

"Hey Andrew!" cried Rini running into his arms.

"Hey Rini, its good to see you too. Where is Serena or Darien?" Returning the hug.

"I'm right here Drew." Walking over to the counter from the enterance.

"Hey Sere, havent seen you around, whats with that? Dont tell me you found another Arcade to hang out at!" Giving me the I'm-hurt look

"Andrew how could you ever think I would leave you!" Matching his look "I could never leave the Crown Arcade!" smiling I take my usuall seat next to Rini

"Fueww thats a relief," mocked Andrew playfully, "So, what'll it be the usual?"

"Yes please Andrew!"squealed Riniher smile growing twice as big. (Lets see...ice cream...)the thought of eating ice cream turns my stomach (or not...I think I'mm gonna vomit)

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Running to the back I shut the onestalled bathroom door before rushing to the toilet. Behind me I hear Andrew knock.

"Serena you okay in there! Do you want me to come in." To busy throwing up my breakfast to answer Andrew lets himself in and walks up next to me.

"Sere" he says while holding my hair aback and rubbing my back, "Shh...relax...just breathe...its okay.."( ya easy for him to say he's not the one throwing up!..) After what seemed like hours my stomach was emptied and Andrew helped me to the front where Rini was playing with Hotaru.

"Serena, you okay?"asked a concerned Hotaru.

"She sems to be sick, Maybe you should go to the doctors Serena."said Andrew handing me a glass of water.

"Thanks Drew but I need to get to Amy's she is expecting me so I should probably get going. Rini you can say here with Hotaru if you want okay." looking at the pink haired child

"Really OKay!" Jumping off the stool she runs up to hug me before I go.

Walking outside the fresh air helps to calm my stomach. Stopping to enjoy I sit down on a bench and relax loveing the peace and quiet around me...(Wow I havent had a moment alone since the group decided to become my shadow for the past month...) sighing to myself I continue my way to an unexpecting Amy.(Hope she doesnt mind me just coming over but it beats going to a doctor..)Turning down her street I make my way to her house on the other end (I hope Raye isnt there those two have been working around the clock with the Sacred Fire and Central because the Shadow Warriors have been quiet for the last month...they must be up to something...) Knocking I wait for her to open the door

"Hey Serena what are you doing here?I thought you were going to spend the day with Amara and Hotaru."asked Amy leting me into her house.

"Amy I think...I mean...well...um.."stammering to get it out already Amy looks at me like I lost my mind.

"Serena just tell me whats wrong."giving me a comforting smile.

"I-I need you t-to...check my r-readings o-out...o-ok-kay."Studdering so much I cant tell if she understood me or not (JUST TELL HER ALREADY! I know the truth!Your pregnant...took the test last week!)

"Why do you need me to check?" giving me a sereious and suspicious look. When I dont answer she takes a step closer, "Serena."speaking in a motherly tone

"IthinkI'mpregnantandneedyoutocheck!"rushing everything out in one breath

"YOUR WHAT?"came a cry from the stairs behind me(...Raye...)

"SHHhh Raye don't yell at her! You heard her she's pregnant!"Amy snapped matching Rayes tone

"How can that be!When did this happen. Does Darien even Know?"ignored Amy's glare Raye continued to yell at me.

"No! I havent told him yet I wanted Amy to check me out first."

"Serena how did this happen?"asked a calm and shocked Amy

"Darien and I...well ummm..we kind of had...sex and we both forgot...um protection..."

"oh..."came from Amy

"Twice."I had to add

"What!Serena how could you have been so stupid to forget to protect yourself?"yelled Raye (wow she is really pissed at me...)

"I'm sorry..."

"Well sorry isnt good enough. What if the Shadow Warriors attacka nd hurt you! We never would have thought to care for a baby and you at the same time!"By this time I had turned away from Raye so she wouldnt see the tears fall down my face.

"I-Imm s-sor-rry R-raye."As tears started falling faster down my face

"Sere-oh Serena raye isnt mad she sisnt mean to yell at you, shh dont cry..."glaring at Raye to say sorry Amy wrapped her arms around me to comfort and protect me from Rayes tantrum.

"Oh Serena Amy's right I didnt mean to yell I just got scared I mean if you were attacked and you got hurt I never would forgive myself if the baby got hurt..."coming down the stairs to hug me too and calm me down.

"It's okay Raye I know you didnt mean it."I said through dried tears

"Well now that is over way not run those tests for you."said Amy standing and heading to her bedroom for her computer. a minute later she returned with her Mercury Computer and opened it to start scanning."Okay so I'll just do an over all review okay."

Once she was done she looked at me wierd causing fear to rise

"Amy whats wrong?"asked Raey, voice filled with worry

"Nothing is "wrong" but Serena is giving off some very strange readings and I need to study the data before anything is said. But let me just say the baby is fine for now and you have nothing to fear."

"Thats a relief," falling agaisnt the back of the couch,"Now I just need to tell Darien."

* * *

"Darien, honey can we talk?" making my way to the balcony where he was leaning on the railing.

"Sure Sere, whats on your mind?" Turning around so his back was to the view.

(Okay...just say it dont beat around the bush Serena...I can do this...)

"Darien remember when you and I slept together and well remember we forgot to use a condom?..."trying my best NOT to look him in the eye.

"Ya I remember...Serena what is this all about?"stepping towards me and lifting my chin to look at him

"Were...were gonna have a baby..."looking quickley back at my feet (god I hope he isnt mad...)

"Were going to have a baby...I'm gonna be a dad..." (he sounds to calm...)"Serena this is wonderful!I am so happy!"picking me up I rap my arms around his neck as he hugs me and spinning me around laughing.

"DARIEN!"I cry laughing along with him so happy he wants the child.I yell out playfully, "Darien stop please or I think I might be sick!"

Stopping instantly he puts me down and grabs my hands lightly till my head stops spinning, "Sere I'm SO sorry are you okay! I didnt hurt you right?" panicked that he miight have hurt the baby.

"We're fine I'm not a china doll, a little thing like that cant hurt me."leaning up to kiss him, meeting me half way he kissed me with all the happiness and passion in him for the baby and me...

"SO CAN WE COME IN NOW!" came a cry from nine very anxious sailors

"Amy!Raye! you told them already!" Walking into the livingroom to see Hotaru and Rini sitting with the three other Outer Sailors and Four Inner Sailors.

"Well they couldnt wait!...but they left telling Luna and Artemis to you guys."replied Lita giggling as my face turned ghost white.( Luna is going to kill me!...no...she gonna kill Darien!)

"Tell us what?"asked a white feline followed by a kitten and female cat...

** > > > > Author's Note> > > > Hey sry it took so long so to make it up to ya I throw in this twist and made it longer...I think...Well I added to _chapter 4 _its longer and more graphic incase you didnt kno...anyways REVIEW and I'll keep writing! luv ya pple> > > > alyssa **


	6. Chapter 6

** I Don't Own Sailor Moon or her Friends... but Jaden and the others are mine...Thanks for the Reviews keep them coming...Enjoy... **

**Last Chapter:**

_"Well they couldnt wait!...but they left telling Luna and Artemis to you guys."replied Lita giggling as my face turned ghost white.( Luna is going to kill me!...no...she gonna kill Darien!)_

_"Tell us what?"asked a white feline followed by a kitten and female cat..._

**Chapter 6:**

"YOUR WHAT?"cried Artemis growling and hissing at Darien who's behind me, looking over to Luna who has recovered from her faint and saw her teeth bared and snarling even more than Artemis (I cant tell who would do the most damage...)

"Now calm down guys you heard me I'm pregnant okay. Just relax, theres no reason to kill Darien." I stated firmly then mumbling, "My dad will probably kill him..."

"Gee Thanks Sere, that really is comforting to me" said Darien whispered in my ear.

"Well fine then, what do you think Drew will say when YOU tell him YOU got me pregnant? I think you have a better chance with these two animals then them."

"WHEN? HOW? I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" yelled Luna, fur standing on end.

"hehehe"came muffled laughs from the room and "COUGH" "COUGH" from the girls trying to hide their laughing as Dariens face paled even more than I could even imagine.

"Alright thats enough Luna" said Mina glaring at our guardians dareing them to make a move (Wow Mina can get scary when she wants to...) "Artemis cut it out or no more tuna for lunch until I say so." and with that he turned and walked over to Luna rubbing himself against her to calm her down, (its working!)

BEEP... BEEP... BEEP...

Amy picking up her computer she typed something fast before standing...

"The Shadow Warriors are back. My readings say there at the park again, near the enterance."

"Alright then. Ready." I asked about to shout out my transformation.

"Wait Serena do you think its a good idea for you to-"

"Lita I'm fine, plus you need me to kill the enemy, remember.I promise to be careful okay."

"Alright."

"Great now lets do this-"

"Mercury Star Power"

"Mars Star Power"

"Jupiter Star Power"

"Venus Star Power"

"Uranus Planet Power"

"Neptune Planet Power"

"Pluto Planet Power"

"Saturn Planet Power"

"Moon Crystal Power" After Darien and the rest were done transforming I turn to Rini and pick her up,"You stay here Rini okay? Luna and Artemis will watch you."giving her a big hug I put her down and head for the balcony with the others.

"Bye momma! I love you!"turning back I blow her a kiss and off we went.

Arriving at the park nothing seemed unusual, the sky was turning pink and orange from the sun meeting the land setting. (Could the readings have been wrong?...)As soon as the thought crossed my mind a man came from around the corner dressed in long black slacks and a long sleeve black shirt, (thats weird why is a guy still here everyone ran home by now..)Venus must have thought the same thing as me cause the next thing I see is her walk over to the man causiously,

"Sir? Sir are you alright? You need to get away from here a monster was sighted and its not safe." said Venus stepping even closer to the stranger (somethings not right...)

"Umm...Sir.."

"Venus dont get any closer I dont lik-" As I was about to finish this normal looking man lifted his right arm in the air and pionted to Venus, releasing a beam like ray from his hand. Hitting Venus directly caused her to go flying back into a tree twenty feet behind her or so.

"NNOOO!"was heard from everyone as I turned around to Jupiter charging the man in a fit of rage swung her fists left and right and each blow was met by his hands making a perfect block. Swinging once more the stranger blocked the attack, grabbing her arm and swung his other arm hitting her in the gut and slaming into the shoulder of the arm he held. A sickening scream ripped from Jupiters throat...(Oh my god...who is this guy!...Lita please be alright...)Everyone had just stood there unable to move as Jupiter, the one who was strong and the best fighter of the Inner Scouts, attacked, failed, and was attack twice as hard.

"JUPITER!"Cried Uranus from behind the man running with her sword drawn ready to slice this monsters head off.(but he's not a monster...he's a human...with unbelievable strenght and power...Mercury said his readings where the Shadow Warriors is he from Nexis...are their people really this strong...)Catching the man off guard she took advantage and knocked the scout of thunder out of his hands to crumble to the ground unconscience.

Instincts took over and I was running to Lita. Tuxedo Mask seeming to sense my thought raced up next to me and scooped our friend off the ground and far out of harms way.Everyone else had made their way into a circle around the man and Uranus standing in the middle watching each others moves.

"Who are you!"demanded Pluto, stepping forth with her staff in hand

"I am a solider of the Nexis and am here to cause you pain. Lord Jaden sent me to give Princess Serena his regards on producing an heir to the Moon throne."

Gasps were heard from everyone.(HOW DID THEY KNOW!)beginning to shake from fear Tuxedo Mask stepped infront of my standing between the enemy and me.

"If you think you are going to lay a finger on my love or my child you are wrong."spoke Darien with enough chill in his voice to cause even me to have chills run down my spine.

"We'll see about that." Was all the man said before blasting a blot of energy to Uranus, sending her back into Neptune.

"Take this!-"Yelled Mars

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Hitting the 'human' in the chest. To everyones shock the man fell to the ground and bleed- human blood- before being engulfed in black energy and disappearing. All I could think of was what the man had said.

_"Lord Jaden sent me...his regards...producing and heir..."_ (How can he know all of this? Who I am and that I am pregnant!...I just dont understand!)

* * *

> > > > Author's View> > > > > 

"Well, I see our Serena recieved my little message Aelan. I think this will keep them on guard and stay close to her all the time. Then we will continue to our next step of our plan." Spoke the errie voice of Jaden from his throne in Nexis staring out at an hologram of the encounter the Sailor Scouts and his solider just had.

"Yes your highness"replied the tall beautiful woman with black with red streaks long straight hair to the lower back and tight black gerenal top and midthigh skirt.

"Continue to listen and watch them for more information that is important.Dismissed."was all Jaden said

"Of course my Lord." Responed the women before turning and leaving red eyes gleaming with death.

* * *

> > > > Serena's View > > > > > 

"Serena calm down!"

"How can I CALM DOWN Amy? Jaden knows I'm pregnant and my identiy!" I cried in hysterics.(how can I be calm!)

"Serena, Amy's right getting worked up like this is not helping" said Michelle standing next to the bed Lita was sleeping in. After placing her shoulder back in place with help from Amara. Lita had slept for the hour and a half we have been back at Darien's, Luna and Artemis have been pacing the room for about the same time.

"What do you mean calm down her life is in danger and the baby's!"(wow never expected that from Raye)

"Thinking irrationally can only cause more problems, please sit down Serena and have a cup of tea." spoke Trista placing a tray of tea and cookies on the table with the help of Rini and Diana.

"Trista is it at all possible for the Nexis to have a portal that they can watch through and observe us here at all times?" asked Amy thinking a mile a second of ways the Nexis could know about me.

"I will have to look into it but it is very much the case. However I believe we need to deal with Jaden and the Shadow Warriors as soon as possible with Serena's current condition it is too dangerous to wait too long."

"I agree Trista and my next question is..."Hotaru's cheeks turned pink, "um...Serena...how are you going to tell your dad about the baby?..."(Damn it!...she just had to bring THAT up!)

"Well I am...umm...going to tell him the truth...and hope that he understands..."

"So...Darien do you want red or white roses at your funeral?" Asked Amara snickering as Dariens whole body froze.

"That is enough!"shouted Luna,"We need to figure out everything we are going to do and plan accordingly."

"Right!"shouted everyone getting done to business...

* * *

(THE NEXT DAY)

> > > > > Amy's View> > > > >

"Mom? Can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked heading into the kitchen where my mom stood.(god I hope she can help...)

"Sure Amy, what's on your mind?"Asked a woman in a doctors coat. Sitting down to the kitchen table for a late night snack.

"Mom, the souts and I have a problem and really need your help." trying my best to explain the problem

"Oh god! Please tell me no one is hurt?"(might not have been the best way to start...)

"NO! everyone is fine...well Lita had a dislocated shoulder, but we fixed that and she has some cuts but other than that everything is okay..."( and Serena is pregnant...)blushing at the fact that I have to tell that to my mom

"Amy what are you not telling me?"giving me the mother-always-knows look

"Mom...Serena is pregnant and I have been running some tests and her entire body is changing. I dont know if its the baby or her powers growing but what ever it is her blood is not just human anymore it has her princess blood too and if she sees a doctor they will find it and that it something we must avoid." there was a long silence that filled the room before my mom spoke.

"I see, you want me to care for Serena as her doctor. I would be happy to! I dont want to endanger any of you by sending you to another doctor I have looked after you girls for a while adding a baby to the mix wont be a problem."finishing her little speech Dr. Anderson walked over to the refridgerator and got herself a drink. (Okay...she took that really well...and she seemed...giddy about it?..)

"Well I must say you took that rather well mom, why?"

"To be honest I am very shocked its just that I think it would be best if I didnt act the role of the mother who has to deal with the 16 year old pregnancy. I think Serena will have enough of that from her parents."

"Oh! Thank you mom for understanding!"running up to her and hugging her.

"Of course darling."

* * *

> > > > > > Serena's View> > > > >

"Serena can we talk for a moment?"

"Sure thing Dare," walking over I made myself comfortable on his couch beside him.

"Sere I want to ask you something very important." said Darien as he rapped his arm around my waist.

"Darien...what is it?" (Oh god does he not want the baby?...)

"Serena I want to know if...you would consider moving in...with me?"

"Are you kidding me! I would love to! I want you to be with me and the baby as much as possible! I wouldn't consider keeping you from the baby for even a moment." throwing my arms around him tears start pouring down my face.

"Sere, honey why are you crying? Are you okay...Meatball Head please talk to me"(you know if we weren't dating and about to have and baby and if I didnt love him so damn much I would yell at him for calling me that...but as long as its him I dont mind...)

"I'm fine Darien, really there tears of joy. I am just so happy with everything that I cant hold it in any longer thats all."

"Oh thank god I thought you were regretting this already."

"Never." Was all I said before leaning in to kiss him...

"You know we still need to tell Andrew" I stop inches infront of his face.(And he just had to kill that moment...) pulling back I stand up brush my pants off and move to the door...(I'll show him...)

"Then we might as well tell him that and the fact that he needs to take care of Rini for us while we go to Nexis."

* * *

"Hey Drew!"

"Oh hey Darien. Feeling better Serena I hope, you really didnt look to good the other day."he said as we moved to sit at the counter

"Ya...about that...can we talk for a minute?" stuttered Darien (what does he have to be worried about were just telling his best friend, and my unoffical older brother, that we are going to have a baby and that we are Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask...no problem...hehehe)

"Sure guys, whats up?"

"Drew, I think you might want to sit down for this, could we go to the back room?"trying my best to think of an easy way for me to tell him.Heading for the back room Darien shut the door after Andrew and I were inside then walked over and sat down beside me on the old couch and Andrew took the recliner.

"Okay now can you guys tell me whats up I'm getting scared over here."Turning I look at Darien waiting for him to start...silence...I guess I have to do this.

"Andrew you know that Darien and I are going out right"

"yeah..."

"Well have you ever realized how sometimes we leave without telling you where and all"

"yeah..."

"And you know that the girls and I have kept a secret from you for a while right"

"Yeah...where are you goning with this,Serena?"

"Andrew what I am about to tell you you must never tell anyone even Rita." pausing to see him nod his head I continue," Andrew the girls and I are the Sailor Scouts, Raye is Sailor Mars, Amy is Sailor Mercury, Lita is Sailor Jupiter, Mina is Sailor Venus, our friends Amara, Michelle and Trista and Hotaru are Sailors Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn. And I am Sailor Moon and Rini is Sailor Mini Moon." Watching Andrews face for a reaction nothing happend, his face was just blank.(probably in shock)

"Umm...Drew?...Andrew" asked a very worried Darien, never seeing his friend act this way

"Y-your...y-y-your S-sailor M-m-oon!"

"yes she is and I'm Tuxedo Mask." pulling out one of his magic red roses as the final proof

"And there is one more thing we need to tell you Andrew." Looking again for a nod from him telling me he understood what I was telling him, "Drew...the reason why I was sick the other day and the day before that is because I'm pregnant."

Again silence filled the stroage room for hours...okay more like 5 minutes...

"YOUR WHAT?" Jmping to stand(Is that the universal way to responed to me...by giving me a _your what_...sheesh..)Taking a deep breath

"Yes Andrew, Dairen and I are going to have a baby." and then it happend

BAM! CRASH! SMACK!

The wonderful sounds of Andrew gracefully falling to the ground in a faint. Falling face first Darien tried to catch him but couldnt keep his balance, Andrew crashed into Dariens body and the two men fell Darien landing on his back, banging his head and hitting his funny bone, thats suprisingly not funny and good old Drew landed face first into the cold hard ground. Both men nocked out...oh joy...

**> > > > > HEY Y'ALL! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT STUPID PRE-SAT THINGS GOT IN THE WAY! r&r i'LL UPDATE SOONER IF YOU DO!**


	7. Chapter 7

**> > > I Don't Own Sailor Moon or her Friends... but Jaden and the others are mine...Thanks for the Reviews keep them coming...Enjoy...> > > >  
**

** Didn't want to be hunted down so I'll make it good and update soon lol! Love the reviews keep'em coming!**

** LAST CHAPTER:**

_"YOU'RE WHAT?" Jumping to stand (Is that the universal way to respond to me...by giving me a "your what"...sheesh...) Taking a deep breath_

_"Yes Andrew, Darien and I are going to have a baby." and then it happened_

_BAM! CRASH! SMACK!..._

** Chapter 7:**

"Ummm...guys...are you okay?.."(Great there is no way I'm going to lift either of them...)

"Hello?...I heard someone yell...and then a big Crash is everything okay?" came a voice from behind me, turning around I saw Mina standing in the door way.

"Uhh...hey Mina...hehehe"

"Serena what happened!" cried Mina stepping over Darien to lift Andrew, still unconscious, up and onto the chair.

"Dare and I decided to tell Andrew about the scouts and he seemed to take it really well, so then I added that I was going to have a baby and he yell and passed out and my graceful Darien tried to catch him but lost his balance and hit his head and knocked himself out." Mina's eyes flashed with anger (hey she can't get mad at me I am the leader after all...although she gets scary when she's mad...)

"You told him you're pregnant!" cried Mina, (out of that WHOLE thing she is upset over THAT!...) flinging her arms up in the air dropping Andrew in the process, (ouch that will hurt later...)

"Well yeah I figured he notice sooner or later seeing my stomach will be getting...oh I don't know...HUGE!"I matched her voice (man that whole moody thing is kicking in...)

"It's just that they are best friends and Andrew is like a brother to you it was going to be a shocker for him and I WANTED TO BE THERE!" whining at the top of her lungs... (Figures...)

"Why you...oh forget it...just help me get these two off the floor."

* * *

Later that day Mina and I went shopping to try and find some close more...comfortable...for a pregnant woman. After spending close to three hours at the mall we left with clothes for me, the baby, and some other baby stuff I might need. Darien promised he and I would go and buy furniture for the baby later in the month...

* * *

(One week later)

"Serena! Mina! Wait up!" Cried a little voice from behind me as Mina and I were walking back to the bench from getting and ice cream.

"Sorry Rini." said Mina stopping next to me for Rini to catch up.

"It's...okay..."said Rini between gasps for breath. Moving to sit down on the bench again Rini ran off to the park across from the bench. After a few minutes of silence (I just have to get this off my mind its driving me crazy...)

"Mina don't you think it's strange that we haven't been attacked since that solider came?"

"Yeah I do think that's weird but then again it's only been a week remember." she pointed out to me.

"I guess so I just have this bad feeling."

As if on queue the skies started turning dark and the once white clouds changed to a sickly grey. A flash of light and the Shadow Warriors entered through what looked like a rip in the sky.

"Well fancy seeing you again Princess Serena." said Taylor, arms crossed over his chest

"We said we would be watching you." spoke Jared enjoying the shocked look on Mina's face, but loving the fear written on my face. (Oh god what do they want!..)

"Serena call the others." ordered Mina pushing me behind her. Looking over her shoulder I saw Rini hiding under the slide out of the Warriors view for the time. Pulling out my communicator I switched it on and Raye's face came into view.

"Mars here."

"Raye get the other and hurry over to the park the Shadow Warriors decided to pay us a visit and its only Rini, Mina and I out here."

"Right I'll be there as soon as I can with help. Mars Out."

"Right Moon out" turning to Mina, "There on their way." nodding her head she stepped forward.

"Venus Star Power!"

"Moon Crystal Power!"

Pink light filled the air and red ribbons cloaked my body as my sweat pants and T-shirt transform into my Scout uniform. While Mina flashed orange and light covered her from view. Standing moments later we pose in our Sailor Scout uniform,(I hope my stomach isn't that noticeable...)Looking down at my body, my stomach is still as small as ever, (well its the beginning of July, I am only a month and one week into it I guess I'm good until like the beginning of October...)

"Sailor Moon go and get Rini and wait for the others to come." Stated Venus stepping yet again in front on me to provent any harm to me or the baby.

"okay." slipping into the shadows I make my way over to the park and hiding place from the men. Standing infront of Rini she moves and attaches herself to my leg.

"Serena what are we going to do?" asked Rini voice fearful and hushed.

"We need to wait for the others honey before we can do anything, why haven't you transformed?"

"I tried but something was stopping me from completing it I don't understand..."going off into her own little world to think... (She picks the oddest time to act grown up...)

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" she shouts as she does a kiss (of course...), producing an orange heart, she uses to zap at Taylor. Hitting him in the shoulder as he turns to move out of the way.

"You really have to do better than that Sailor Venus" was all he said before releasing a ball of dark energy hitting her straight in the stomach. Collapsing on the ground in pain she didn't seem to be able to stand up.

"Venus No!" I cried from my spot with Rini. Looking over at me she chocked out...

"Serena...run..."before passing out from loss of blood.

"NNNOOOO! Mina! Mina! Damnit answer me!" to afraid to leave Rini unprotected all I could do was scream out to her from the other side of the enemy.

"Don't worry princess," Cool collected voice of Nathan lifting Mina's now detransformed body into his arms, "we will not harm Sailor Venus...or should I say...Princess Mina." (God they know everything about us!)

"Its time to leave Nat before the others come. I really am in mot mood to deal with their pitiful attempts at prolonging the end." stated Jared, (I hate that guy's attitude!...)

"It was a pleasure Princess Serena, to bad your friend isnt strong enough to help you..." said the dirty blonde, Landen.

"I think I hear something over here!" "Serena said they were here"came voices from around the corner

"...Oh well...maybe next time Sailor Moon...we will finish this..." he finished.turning and opening a portal with the flick of his wrist

"No! Leave her alone! Its me you want leave my friends out of this!" But it was too late, listening to Rini's cry's...they were already gone...collapsing to the ground my legs just wouldn't hold me anymore. Hugging Rini all I could do is cry.

What seemed like hours were simple minutes before the rest of the group came this whole event...attack...started and ended in ten minutes. Ten minutes I couldn't keep them away let alone for ten minutes! I just sat there and let them take her...I just sat there and did nothing...I'm still doing nothing...just crying...

"Serena! Honey what happened?" asked a concerned and worried Tuxedo Mask. Checking my body over for any blood or bruises.

"Hello...Serena..." Waving a hand in front of my face s still banged up Jupiter stared confused at my face.

"Hey Meatball Head where did Mina go she was suppose to protect you" Asked Mars trying to get some kind of reaction out of me...and that set me off...

"Th...Th-they...to-took h-her...the-y k-know e-everyth-thing..."sputtering out between hiccups and gasps for breath...

"WHAT!"

"Serena who took her?" asked Uranus shoulders tensing up.

"What do they know Sere?" asked Neptune

"Rini, do you know what Serena is trying to say?" asked the logical Amy, detransforming out of her scout suit. Everyone followed and soon the group was in normal clothes waiting for an explanation.

"The Shadow men came and hurt Mina and took her...they called her Princess Mina." Spoke Rini, proud to have remembered what happened so well

GASP.

"How is that possible?" asked Lita

"Remember Lita they have been along since Queen Serenity was young if not longer." said Amara picking up Rini as Darien lifted me into his arms.

"Now Serena tell us what exactly happened." Stated Hotaru hanging off my every word trying to understand just what happen.

"Well after Mina and I left to pick up Rini from the arcade..."

And then I told them everything...

* * *

Once we where done we went to Raye's Temple to do a fire reading, but all she could see were darkness and an evil laughter in the background...

"I can't get a clear reading from the Fire guys."Lowering her head at her failure.

"Its okay Raye I'm sure if we try again later it will work," putting my hand comfortingly on her arm, Taking a commanding tone I turn to face Trista, "Trista you said Jaden stole his wife and daughter from your castle, right? Is it possible for him to awaken them on his own without the silver crystal?"

"No, I don't believe he can." she replied, Darien gave her a curious look, shifting the sleeping bundle known as Rini onto a spare bed in Raye's room, having Diana curl up next to her head before asking

"Trista as the Guardian of Time your not suppose to be helping us with information so freely, why may I asked are you doing it now?"

"I figured you would ask sooner or later Darien, even in the future you were always observing. The timeline is out of line, technically Jaden is not suppose to have his men in this era and he has broken many of the rules to bring down Serena now and not later. To put it plainly, this event is not supposed to happen and because it's not the natural thing I feel I am allowed to break my rules completely for this mission."

"You know what the end will be and that's why you're helping us this much, isn't it?" asked Michelle

"Yes, I must do this for the future of everyone." Her voice saying End-of-Discussion.

"Right then what are we to do now about Serena?" Asked Raye

"We need to be with her 24/7, she doesn't sneeze without us knowing, got that. When Darien is working one of the girls is to be with her and Rini, we don't want them attack either.I also think that whoever is not with Serena or Rini should stay close to the other Scouts, Raye and I talked and we think we should all stay here at the Temple." explained Amy acting slightly out of her normal quite character.

"Agreed"

"Okay next we need to figure out what the reason is for awakening Trinity" shouted Raye with new found energy, (does she have to be so…peppy…)

"Isn't that a given, it's his daughter. Why wouldn't he want her awake?" asked Lita.

"Yes he once loved his daughter but he has been exposed to the negative energy for thousands of years any pure love he for his child or even his wife are long gone." Stated Amara. Stifling a yawn with my hand Darien looked at me then to Hotaru. Giving a nod to the young teen, she turned to the rest of the group.

"I think it would be best for Serena, the baby, and us if we all went home; freshen up, pack, and return here."spoke Hotaru sensing Serena's exhaustion.

"I'm going to take Serena to my place and let her get some sleep, Raye is it okay if Rini stays here I dont want to wake her and she seems to also need a lot of rest?"

"Of course Darien, you dont even need to ask."

* * *

Opening the apartment door Darien moved me into the living room before closing the door and locking it. Have asleep from the car ride he led my into the bedroom and handed me my nightgown before leaving to allow me to change.Slipping on my midnight blue nightgown I walked into the connected bathroom and brushed my teeth before crawling into bed. As Darien walked in and stripped down to his boxers and crawling in next to me.

"Darien...why do you think the Shadow Warriors just took Mina?... They said they wanted me...why take her..."breaking down into tears yet again burning my face into the embrace

"Shhh, I dont know Serena...but they said they wont harm her and they dont seem the dishonest people to me I'm sure she's fine-really. Now get some sleep honey." rubbing my back and smoothing my hair back from my face.

"Everything will be fine we'll get her back"leaning down kissing my forehead...

We just stayed like that until finally I feel asleep, only once he was sure I was asleep he snuggled down to me and relaxed into sleep too...

* * *

> > > > > Serena's Dream > > > > > 

Standing in a mist I blinked and was standing on a balcony dressed in my gown from when I lived back in the Silver Millennium...

'Serena...'

'Mother?...' turning around to see a beautiful women standing infront of me dressed in a silver gown and hair the same as mine only silver like her dress.

'Yes darling,your soul cried out to me so here I am in your dream.'

'Oh mother' running inot her arms crying all over again

'Shhhh...hush my child everything is alright--'

'No it isn't Mina was taken and this new evil Jaden is here and the baby'

'I know all about that darling, now stop those tears they dont suit you beautiful face.' Lifting my head from her chest she wiped the tears and smiled, 'There now thats better, now fist things first let me look at you. Who you have grown your more beautiful than ever Serena. Now tell me what is wrong.'

'Mother I am so confused and scared,I dont know if I can to this...I feel so hopeless'

'Of course you can, you are the holder of the Imperial Crystal no matter what you are your never hopeless. All your life you held hope dont let this new evil ruin that for you, Jaden my be strong but you have something he doesn't have and that is how you will defeat him.'

'But what do I have that could possible defeat his?'

'I cannot answer that you will find it when you need to...' her figure fading form my sight

'Mother dont leave me--'

'Serena I will never leave you I will always be there when you need me, but it is time for me to go...' and then she was gone...

* * *

> > > > > Darien's View> > > > > > 

I was awakened by Serena moving in my arms and sniffling in her dream (crying in her sleep...poor thing...)shifting her over into my arms again I hush her and whisper nothing into her hair rubbing her arm to calm her down. After a moment or two the crying stopped and a sigh escaped her as she relaxed into me again. Moving closer I settle back down to sleep with my darling angel in my arms...

** > > > > Author's note Hey guys hoped you liked YAY I have 3044 hits...but only 18 reviews does that mean you dont like it? Maybe I should be one of those writters who refuse to write unless I get 25 reviews or sumthin...well if I dont get more reveiw I'll stop cause that means you dont like it and I would hate that so PLEASE REVIEW!> > >  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**> > > > I Don't Own Sailor Moon or her Friends... but Jaden and the others are mine...Thanks for the Reviews keep them coming...Enjoy...> > >  
**

**> > > Thank you for all the Reviews! I am soo happy!keep them coming and visit my profile soon... I added a little note to it and for all you pple who review often you really need to read it!> > > **

**Last Chapter:**

_"It was a pleasure Princess Serena, to bad your friend isnt strong enough to help you..." said the dirty blonde, Landen._

_"...Oh well...maybe next time Sailor Moon...we will finish this..." he finished.turning and opening a portal with the flick of his wrist_

_"Hey Meatball Head where did Mina go she was suppose to protect you" Asked Mars trying to get some kind of reaction out of me...and that set me off..._

_"Th...Th-they...to-took h-her...the-y k-know e-everyth-thing..."sputtering out between hiccups and gasps for breath..._

**Chapter 8:**

**LIMEYLEMONY**

**rated r**

**( one week later)**

(MMmmm...pancakes...and bacon...)Sniffing the air I turn to face the powerful smell of food...

"Sere...honey its 9' o'clock, its time to get up...come on before it gets cold..."came a silky voice as the right side of the bed gave to his weight (God that smells good...bacon, pancakes and...sausage...) at the last smell my stomach decided to cramp up and twist itself as a wave of nausea washed over me.

"Oh my god I think I'm going to throw up" throwing the covers off me and covering my mouth I make a brake for the bathroom less than five feet away. Throwing up my dinner and everything else in my stomach.

"Its okay Serena just relax and breathe" Darien walked up behind me and rubbed his hands up and down my back holding my hair away from my face. After placing cold cloth on the back of my neck I brushed my teeth and walked back to bed. (The foods gone...Dare must have moved it into the kitchen so as to not bother me again...awwww that's so sweet...)

"Sere, honey why don't you lay down in bed and I'll make some..."racking through his brain for something that was safe for my tummy, "...tea?"

"Thanks but you don't know how to make tea. Anyways I'm not really that hungry and I need to go see Dr. Anderson at eleven anyways she wants to check on me."

"Well let me get dressed and you can too and then we can go, okay." (Is he more clingy or is it just me?...)

"Then maybe we could go shopping for the cradle and stuff for the baby." (Yup...he's clingy...)

"But Darien you hate shopping, I had to take Mina..." (Mina...oh Mina please be okay...), "anyways you have work at the hospital I know you want to stay with me but you need to work and save those off days for when I really start acting pregnant, besides Lita is taking me to the appointment and you don't want to argue with her now do you." seeing Darien wince at the though he let the matter drop as he move to the kitchen for the now cold pancakes

Knock! Knock!

"Serena hurry up we have'ta go!" cried Lita from the other side of the door

"Coming!" Kissing Darien before running for the door, "I'll be home later! Have fun at work darling!"

* * *

"Hello Serena, how are you?" Asked Dr. Anderson as I sat down on the patient bed.

"I'm doing just fine Dr. Anderson. How have you been lately I haven't seen you since school got out?"

"Oh well you now how it goes work, work, work, if I'm not working I am at home bandaging Amy up or the others or reading a book. Nothing too exciting" Giving me a warm smile before pulling over a machine with a T.V. on it

"What is that for?" Watching her hold up a computer mouse and a squirt bottle of clear jelly looking stuff

"Its a ultra-sound machine I will be able to look at the baby and just make sure everything looks the right way, okay." before I could respond she pulled up my shirt to expose my stomach and squeezed a ton of the FREEZING jelly onto my stomach

"AHhhh! That's cold!" Shivering from the cold

"I'm sorry Serena but that's the way it is."

After running the mouse over my tummy and taking my blood Dr. Anderson let Lita take me home at noon so that I could eat lunch and wait for her to call me with the results. Stepping outside to start walking to the Crown arcade a scream was heard from around the corner. Running toward the commotion a huge black cat like creature stood snarling at a group of people running away from it.

"Ahhhhh! that creature is like three times the size of a tiger!" I screamed as the animal turned to look over at us (that is a big cat...look at its teeth!..) It saw us and seemed to grin before opening it mouth wider and a ball of black energy the size of a beach ball manifested itself in the cats mouth then shot right for us.

"Serena call the scouts now!" Cried Lita before grabbing my arm and pulling me behind a dumpster.

Clicking the all-call button I call out a distress cry as the blast hit the dumper causing it to blow up sending Lita and I seven feet ahead.

"SERENA!" came several voices from my wrist communicator

"Guys there is a Cat monster in downtown two blocks up from the arcade get over here now before we're cat food!"

"Right"

"Lets do this Serena" shouted Lita standing up from the ground

"Okay"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Moon Crystal Power!"

Pink light filled the air and red ribbons cloaked my body as my sweat pants and T-shirt transform into my Scout uniform. While Lita flashed green and electricity seemed to cover her body as she transformed to Sailor Jupiter. The Monster was already charging up for another attack as Jupiter moved in front of me.

"Supreme Thunder Crash!" Jupiter says this and seems to capture lightning on her tiara she then points the blast at the Cat creature as it releases another ball of energy. The two attacks clash and battle for dominance before both cause a massive explosion so energy and light. Again sending us all flying I skidded about five feet onto the pavement of a parking lot, Jupiter about three feet away from me and the Cat Monster on the other side of the parking lot back turned to us.

"Jupiter! You alright!" I yell after shielding my eyes from the attack.

"Yeah I'm fine. You?"

"Fine, what about it?" Looking over at the Creature as it started to get up.

"Seems to be doing fine too, the damn cat." muttered Jupiter

"Well lets try again the Scouts should be here soon--" Looking over at Jupiter as she watched the cat and observed all her cuts and scraps (already she has a bruise on her thigh and forearm...)

"Watch out Sailor Moon!" Cried Jupiter as the Cat shot a ball of dark energy at me. Freezing in fear all I could do was watch as the attack flow through the air toward me.

"NNOOO! JUPITER!" Shouted a voice (...Mars...) as Jupiter jumped in front of me at the last second, taking the hit for me and the strength of the direct attack throw both of us into the air and back into the group. Seconds before I hit the ground Tuxedo Mask flew down and caught me before hitting as an unconscious Jupiter slammed into Uranus.

"Mercury is she okay!" asked Neptune as Mercury pulled out her computer to scan the both of us.

"Jupiter seems fine just banged up a bit and Sailor Moon...seems uninjured but..." trailing off into her thoughts

"But what?" cried Mar after a second of silence

"Her readings are different...hummm very interesting..."lost again in thought

"Ummm can we take care of this cat now it looks like its angry." asked Pluto

"Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!" The ice bubbles froze the enemy in place while--

"Mars Celestial Fire...Surround!" Mars then moves her fingers into different ancient symbols then generate rings of fire and directs them to the monster

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" yells Neptune as she forms an energy-ball representing her planet, which she generates from a lot of water that appears from the Earth. Then she throws the ball along with Mars attack destroying the animal into black smoke as the dust settles the Shadow Warriors make an appearance.

" What are you doing here!" demanded Uranus returning from setting Jupiter down a few yards away from the battle.

"We're here to finish what we started, that's all." said Jared stepping forward with a cocky grin on his face

"Give Venus back to us!" I yelled climbing out of Tuxedo's arms

"I wouldn't worry about Princess Mina if I were you, Sailor Moon I would be more concerned with yourself princess." said Landen right before Mars snapped

"That's it I'm done no one threatens Sailor Moon--"

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Shooting a flame arrow toward Jared so fast he couldn't bring up a shield fast enough and was forced to fire his own dark energy blast to stop it from hitting him in the chest.

"Nice work Princess Mars, I must say though I expected more from you it may have been fast but it was rather weak." commented Jared as Mars glared daggers at him

"Enough of that Jared, lets get the girl and leave." said Tylor before disappearing and reappearing in front of the still knocked out Lita

"No! Leave her alone!" cried Uranus as he gently lifted her up and seemed to cradle her to his chest (like a lover...how weird...)

"Do not worry Sailors no harm will come the Jupiter Princess" stated Nathan before looking at Landen to open to portal, looked at me and said " We'll come back soon Princess Serena, you will suffer." before turning and stepping threw

"NNNOOOOO!" Cried the scouts as the portal closed again

"We lost her..."tears crawling down my face as Darien wrapped his arms around my waist

"Is okay Sere, we'll get them back don't worry" he whispered in my ear trying to comfort me

"Amy, what was different about Serena's body when you scanned her earlier?"

"Well as I checked her out her body should have two life sources; the baby's and Serena's. But she didn't have two...she had three." Darien's jaw dropped and Raye almost faints if Amara didn't hold her up

"W-What?" I asked between gasps of breath(TWINS!...) "Dare honey your holding me too tight...Cant breathe!" immediately he loosened his grip on my waist but didn't let him go

"Your having twins." clearified Amy

* * *

"Mommy, your back! I was a very good girl for Hotaru daddy and we played Go-Fish and Hangman and made hot chocolate and watched Sleeping Beauty." said Rini jumping into Darien's arms and babbling on and on to me as we sat down on the couch and she crawled from his lap to mine and cuddled up before falling fast asleep standing up I put her to bed and walked back out to the group.

"So, what now?" was all I said as I sat down in Darien's arms

"Now we need to find a way to get to Nexis and get Mina and Lita back!" shouted Raye eyes filled with determination

"Wait Raye we need to think this through not rush in and get killed"

"Amy is right Raye it is suicidal to rush in without a plan of action" agreed Trista

"I agree the Shadow Warriors may be strong and cruel it seems, but they are human you all felt it when we first met them, correct." added Michelle

"Yes they seemed powerful but...not evil" I concluded

"So, what's is the plan then?" asked Darien

"We know how to get there we can Sailor Teleport in the Mists of Time. Jaden cant watch us from there, the problem is what do we do when we get there." Amara summed up before taking a sip of her soda.

"Is it safe for Serena to even teleport? I mean she is pregnant." asked Raye who is beginning to pace in front of me

"Central computer says it will not cause any harm to the child-- I mean children at all if anything they will provide Serena a power boost and that will give you a Power boost as well." explained Artemis

"Now when do we leave?" I asked looking at the clock change from 2:15 to 2:16(I don't want to fight in a few months from now I'll be huge and I cant wait that long to save the girls...)

"The sooner the better although it will take some time to gather data on the terrain and atmosphere but within a month we should be ready to leave." analyzed Amy after typing into her computer with Luna and Artemis looking over her shoulder

"If the Shadow Warriors don't try anything that is." added Raye before everyone left and went back to Rayes Temple leaving only Darien, Rini and myself.

"Darien, do you think Andrew will take care of Rini if we need to go? I mean I cant have my parents their gone and Raye's grandpa wont be able to handle her 24/7." I asked walking into the bedroom where he sat on the edge of the bed staring at Rini sleeping. I walk up to him and he raps his arms around my waist and lays his head on my stomach, looking down at him I ask, "Do you do that often? Watch her when she sleeps?"

"At least twice a week, I sometimes watch you. I'll lie next to you and hold you just to make sure your real and not a dream. Same with Rini I fear one day I'll wake up and the family I always wanted will disappear and I be alone again." Lifting his chin up with my finger I look him in the eye

"You will never lose me Darien, I will stay with you forever. You never have to be alone again Rini and I will be here, and our twins."

"I love you Serena"

"And I you too, my prince."

* * *

( around 8pm the same day)

"Momma, I heard you talking last night with daddy." spoke my pink hair princess from the bathtub. Lifting a cup of water I lean over the tub and rinse out the soap from her hair.

"And..." I ask sensing she wants to say something

"I heard your having Damien and Camron." She said happily

"Who are Damien and Camron?" I asked confused

"My older brothers." she replied in a matter-of-fact tone like it was a well known fact ( Oh...she knows the twins in the future...I'm having Boys!)

"Your right Rini, I am having twins. Now lets dry off and tell Darien I'm sure he wants to know."

"OKAY!" and she stood up and dried herself off and put on her pj's and ran into the kitchen. Following I found Darien making ice cream sundae's.

"What do you think of the names Damien and Camron?" I asked standing in the door way.

"I like them, why?"

"I like the names a lot." I replied putting a hand on my still flat stomach

"But what if there is a girl or their both girls?" pointing out a possibility

"That's not what she say's" pointing to Rini eating her ice cream at the table

"Really?"

"Yup!" nodded Rini before shoveling more dessert into her mouth

"That's wonderful! We're having twin boys." walking over he placed a kiss on my forehead

"I'm giving you two boys and a girl in the future and all I get is a kiss on the forehead?" pouting up to him

He leaned down and our lips met gently as they kissed. He wrapped his arms possessively around my waist as I slid my arms around his neck. He ran his tongue slowly across my bottom lip opening my mouth to him, he slid his tongue into my mouth. A small groan escaped him as he tasted me and pressed my body closer to his. Our tongues touched and entwined as we kissed. Darien kissed me softly on the lips before he pulled back and stared at me. My face was flushed I know and there was a deep hunger burning in my eyes to finish what we started.( Why did he stop)

"Mommy I'm tired can I go to sleep now?" asked a yawning Rini, (that's why...damn...)

"Sure thing baby." I said as she walked passed us to her room right next to ours. Turning to Darien I whispered in his ear, " We'll finish this in a moment." before heading in after her to put her in bed.

* * *

(15 minutes later)

**> > > >Authors point of View> > > > > >  
**

Serena walked into Darien's bedroom and climbed into bed as he finished brushing his teeth in the joining bathroom. Meeting her in bed Darien climbed in next to her and kissed her with all the passion he had and she met that passion equally with her own. They kissed passionately, their tongues slowly exploring their mouths and their eyes staring hotly at each other. Darien then trailed kisses up her jaw line, to her left ear. He licked the edge, then took the lobe into his mouth and sucked gently, feeling her shiver, and hearing a very quiet gasp escape her lips. He returned to her lips, and kissed her deeply, once again entering her mouth, tasting every inch of her.

Serena felt his hands lift up from her waist and felt them pulling the pins out and looked at him watching in fascination as her thick golden locks tumbled down around her. Placing his hands back on her waist, moments later Serena felt his hands started to slide from her waist, over her ribcage, to her breasts that were thrust out. Darien slowly ran his fingers back and forth over the smooth cloth of his shirt on her. He felt her nipples press against his fingers. He gently squeezed her full breasts, then ran his fingers over and around her nipples. Serena moaned and arched her back to him, wanting to feel his body to her. Running her hands through his hair she grabbed a hand full and gently forced his head back to her face. Looking straight into her eyes Darien saw her eyes glazed over in lust and love and crashed down into her lips, thrusted his tongue into her mouth and swallowed her moans as he unbuttoned her shirt and left her in only her underwear.

Serena made quick work of removing Darien's shirt and ran her hands over his chest, and running her nails over his nipples rewarded with a shiver from his body. Darien slowly slid his fingers down Serena's underwear, slipping them between her legs to explore her moist core. Serena let out an even louder moan as she felt Darien's fingers exploring her very being, pressing his fingers against her core and toying with her. He enjoyed Serena's moans and wanted to hear more. He leaned down and began to suckle on her nipples, adding more pleasure and making Serena grip his hair and moan even more.

"Darien...please..." Darien heard her and slid his fingers out of her and swiftly removed his pants and boxers before leaning over her and positioned himself at the entrance of her. Kissing her lips hungrily he thrust into her slowly at first. Serena wanted more and rapped her legs around his waist and lifted to meet each thrust and moaned as Darien kissed and sucked on her neck leaving a clear red mark before claming her lips again. Serena dug her nails into Darien's back, feeling her entire body reach it's peak as he pushed his whole self into her before releasing his seed into her. Moaning and groaning each others names they bathed in ecstasy as Darien collapsed onto her and rolled them over so as to not hurt her, Serena laid spread out on his chest. Lifting herself off of him she leaned down and kissed him lightly before cuddling up next to him.

RING...RING...RING...

Serena turned to the night table and picked up the phone...

"Hello?" Her voice slightly husk from the previous activity

"Serena?" came the voice of Amy," Something happened Sere..."

"What's wrong Amy?" Serena's voice filled with fear at the tone of Amy's

"There was another attack...it was so unexpected..."

"What happened!"

"The Shadow Warriors...they took Raye..."came the defeated voice of Amy.(No...)

**> > > > > Author's Note: Hope that you liked it and keep up the reviews!I'll update soon!> > > > > > **


	9. Chapter 9

**> > > I Don't Own Sailor Moon or her Friends... but Jaden and the others are mine...Thanks for the Reviews keep them coming...Enjoy...> > > **

**Last Chapter: **

_"I wouldn't worry about Princess Mina if I were you, Sailor Moon I would be more concerned with yourself princess." said Landen _

_"Do not worry Sailors no harm will come the Jupiter Princess" stated Nathan before looking atr Landen to open to portal,looked at me and said " We'll come back soon Princess Serena, you will suffer." before turning and stepping threw_

_"W-What?" I asked_

_"Your having twins."clearified Amy _

_"There was another attack...it was so unexpected..."_

_"What happened!"_

_"The Shadow Warriors...they took Raye..."came the defeated voice of Amy.(No...)_

**Chapter 9:**

**> > Author's View> > **

"What do you mean they took her?" Serena cried into the phone as Darien put on his boxers he found on the floor. Looking over at her his eyes filled with concern for his beloved at losing another friend." Are you guys okay?"

"They…they came out of nowhere and threw up this barrier on us and I tried to scan for a way out… and Uranus tried to break through it but the attack seemed to be absorbed… I-I tried, really I did but they just said… 'Tell Princess Serena she needs to hold on to her fellow princesses better or else you, Princess Amy, might end up like Princess Raye and the others.' and left with her."

"But are YOU okay?"

"Yes the girls and I are fine just some scraps and cuts. My mom looked us over before I called."

"Oh My God! How is Raye's grandpa doing! Does he know!"

"He was there when it happened but the strange thing was they kind of went out of their way to NOT hurt him. Strange really if you think about it. But he's fine my mom gave him a sedative, so he should be out of it for a while." (Poor guy must be heart broken...)

"Good, listen I want everyone over to Darien's apartment now, okay. We need to stick together."

"Amara and Michelle are packing up as we speak. We'll meet up with Hotaru and Trista before heading over to there, okay?"

"Great, be careful you guys"

"See you in a little while Sere."

"See you soon Amy." Said Serena as the line went dead.

**> > Darien's View> > > **

Darien sat there watching her talk on the phone and waited as she hung up the phone before opening his arms as she buried herself into his chest.

"SHhhh...It'll be alright...everything will be fine, Sere..."Whispering sweet nothing into her ear as he stroked her hair and rocked her on the bed trying to calm her down.

"No it's not alright! Raye is gone Dare," Darien shocked at the fact Raye, strong willed ill tempered Raye, was taken,(No wonder she's a mess, they might have fought a lot but Raye was like a big sister to Serena...)," And you know what they said! They said 'Tell Princess Serena she needs to hold on to her fellow princesses better or else you, Princess Amy, might end up like Princess Raye and the others.'! Can you believe it! And the worst part is they are right! I do need to watch over my friends better!" she cried

"First thing tomorrow I'm taking Rini, Luna, Artemis and Diana to Andrew. He called the other day and gave me this long speech on how I should have told him sooner that I was Sailor Moon and I should retire for now since I'm having a baby and all..."Continuing to babble on in her own thoughts as Darien rubbed her back thinking about what the Warriors had said,... (when I get my hands on those...I'll kill them myself...)

"Relax Sere, you need to relax for the twins and you." I tried to calm her but she could not, (or wouldn't..), stop blaming herself for what happened to the scouts.

"Darien," looking into my eyes with her red puffy eyes, " Why are they doing this? They said they were coming after me, they were trying to KILL me! Why the girls! Why take them, I just dont understand..."

"Serena listen to yourself why do you think they would go after them. The Shadow Warroirs have been watching us for a long time they know you care for the Scouts more than anything, and thats why they are doing this. To get at you, to take down all you hold close and get you when your weak." Trying to get her to see the reall danger, that their plan is working this is destroying her.

"Dare, tell me we're going to get them back. Promise me I'll get them back." her voice finishing off in a whisper.

"Serena I will do everything in my power to bring the scouts back to us, I swear."( I will get them back for you) "Now you need to get some sleep before the girls get here, I'm going to move the furniture around so they have more room to sleep and Rini will wake up the second they get back."

"Okay"

* * *

**> > > Serena's View/Serena's Dream> > > **

"My Queen" called a soft but strong voice from the fog.

"Who's there?" I asked into the mist, as a tall female walked toward me, kneeling down in front of me she addressed me in a formal voice.

"Neo-Queen Serenity" eyes still faced down, this women was dressed in a sailor suit

"Sailor Pluto?" recognizing her dark green hair and time staff

"Yes, my Queen" (this isn't the same Pluto I left in my time...)

"You are correct my Queen, I am Sailor Pluto from the future of the Crystal Kingdom"

"How did you hear my thoughts?" I asked taken back by this invasion of my mind

"We are in your dream still my Queen your thoughts echo here, you may not have realized but it is true." Never once lifting her head to meet mine

"Please Pluto stand up, I am not Queen yet." Kneeling down to her level," In my time you still look at me as an equal and I hope not everyone acts like this in the future, I would never allow all of you to kneel all the time, you are and always will be my equals." I stated looking into her ancient eyes.

"Even now you defy tradition..."Was all she said as she stood up

"Good, now Pluto I don't mean to sound rude but why are you in my dreams?"

"My Queen, I must ask you to do something..."Her voice fading off like she was holding something back

"Alright Pluto, I'll do whatever you need" trying to bring her to tell me

"My Queen I must ask you to go to Nexis first thing in the morning, there isn't much time, take the rest of the Sailor Scouts and rescue the others and..."

"Yes..."

"You need to rescue the Shadow Warriors and Trinity." She stated in an official tone.

"What! Why?"

"The Warriors are not a threat to you or the Scout-"

"Not a threat! Pluto they stole Mina, Lita and Raye from me, they most certainly are a threat."

"You are mistaken my Queen, do not be blinded by anger so as to not see the truth. Jaden possesses the same powers as Beryl, however they are stronger. You most of all should understand how strong mind control can be."

"No..."(She means when Darien was evil because of that witch Beryl...)

"I'm afraid its true, Nathan, Tylor, Landen, and Jared are being controlled by Jaden completely. They have no idea the importance their destiny's hold."

"What do you mean by that?"

"My Queen, these four men are to be the replacements for Prince Darien's generals." Stated Pluto in a matter of fact tone.

"You're Joking! They're the BAD guys Pluto!"

"Unfortunately they are not 'the bad guys', they are strong men who were changed after the fall of the Silver Millennium and..."

"And..."

"They are the soul mates of the inner scouts."

"What!"

"The Shadow Warriors are the soul mates of the inner scouts and are the intended Guards of the Prince of Earth."

"Great Pluto anything else you want to throw at me." I managed to growl out

"Only that once you are in Nexis your powers will begin to diminish so do not stay any longer than necessary."

"Wait what about Trinity you said I need to take her as well."

"I assume you do not wish that child to grow up at the hands of Jaden."

"But what about her mother? Cant she take care of her?"

"I'm afraid during the attack from Mettallia, Zailia used all her strength to protect her daughter."

"You mean..."

"She is dead, once you set her free she will cease to exist."(No...Trinity will never know her mother...poor child...)

"Fine. You win Pluto I'll bring back Trinity and the others, and if the opertunity passes I'll bring back the Warriors but if not then I will do it another time."

"As you wish my Queen."

"Wait how are we to get to Nexis. We dont have enought Scouts to do it, Amy said we needed the Inners and Outer Scouts."

"Damien and Camron even at this stage have more than enough power to give you and the Silver Crystal will also help a great deal." Was all she said before disaeppering into the mist...

* * *

**> > > Serena's View> > > **

"Serena..."

(Huh...)

"Serena..."

(Darien...)

"Sere its time to wake up..."Opening my eyes the first thing I see is Darien sitting on the bed next me

"Darien...What time is it?"closing my eyes just listening to his voice

"Midnight, I thought you would want to know the as soon as the others got here. They're in the living room now if you want to see them."(Wait there is somtething I'm not remembering...what's important that I must do...first thing in the morning..)My eyes snap open as my dream comes crashing down (the GIRLS!)Jumping out of bed I race to the dresser to throw on my clothes and fix my hair as I turn to Darien's confused form on the bed.

"Darien go wake Rini up NOW!" The tone of my voice gave away my panic as Darien bolted for Rini's room and I could hear the girls yelling from the living room at the comoton I was making by slaming the draws shut. Running to the night table for the cordless phone I spinn to the door for the knitchen (Darien must have taken it to the Kitchen so no one could wake me up)Passing the girls in my frenzy Amara was the first to recover

"Serena what is going on!"Ignoring her I stopped for a second to yell over my shoulder

"Amy go help Darien and pack a bag for Rini with extra clothes!" Entering the kitchen I grab the phone and dial Andrews number and wait impaitently for him to pick up.

"Hello"came a yawning voice on the other line

"Andrew, I need you to meet me at the Arcade in ten minutes."Snapping awake at the urgency in my voice

"Serena, what happened? Is everything alright? Are you hurt?" Fear filling his voice as he imagines the worst for me I'm sure

"Drew I need you to just meet me in ten minutes, dont ask why there isn't time ."

"Alright I'm out the door now"

"Great lata."and I hung up the phone, Turning to face the scouts they were all standing at the entrance of the kitchen plus Darien holding a sleepy Rini in his arms.

"Serena what is this all about."asked Luna entering the kitchen and hopping onto the table in front of me.

"Where leaving for Nexis now. We are taking Rini to Andrew and leaving from there, we are going to transform now to get us to him as fast as possible and we'll teleport from the Crown."

"But we do not have enough sailors to Sailor Teleport." stated Michelle

"I have that taken care of, I found out some interesting information in my dream and with the twins and the Silver Crystal I'll have more than enough power."

"Are you sure?" asked Amara

"She knows what she is doing, it will work fine." answered Hotaru

"Alright then lets go." stated Trista

"...Mercury Star Power!..."

"...Uranus Planet Power!..."

"...Neptune Planet Power..."

"...Pluto Planet Power..."

"...Saturn Planet Power..."

"...Moon...Crystal...Power..."

Light filled the room as the six Sailor Scouts transformed, as the light dimmed to reveal the Scaouts Rini was now held in the arms of Tuxedo Mask. Dashing out the balcony window the team lept onto the roofs of the houses leeping as fast as they could to Andrew...

* * *

I raced as fast as I could to the crown and for once I was way ahead of the others. Landing on the roof next to the arcade I could see Andrew pacing next to the counterwith the lights on, not waiting for the others I jumped down and stepped into the game room. Andrew jumped a mile in the air at the sight of Sailor Moon in his arcade and I dont think it was because he was a fan...(probably going to yell at me for the Sailor ensemble...or again with the whole putting my life in danger...)

"Serena! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" asked Andrew as he ran over to me and inspected in body for any injuries.

"Drew I'm fine I need to ask you a favor."pulling his hands off of inspecting my head for any cuts.By this time Tuxedo Mask and the others had made it here and were waiting at the entrance for me to break it to him. Rini already fast asleep in Tuxedo Masks arms

"Anything Sere, just name it."

"Rini, I need you to take care of Rini for me while I'm gone." Looking to Darien he stepped forward with our daughter and gentle placed her in Andrews arms. Mercury placed the duffle bag on the counter next to her and resumed her place with the others.

"Sure I can take care of her no problem, Rita is staying at my place so Rini and her can watch movies and stuff, but why am I watching her?"

"I need to go get my friends back and I cant be worrying about Rini if I'm to do that."

"Okay but what do I tell her?"

"Just tell her Momma and Daddy went to get the Sailor Scouts back."

"MOOMA AND DADDY?"(Crap I should have said Serena!)

"Yes Andrew, Rini is mine and Dariens child from the future and she has come back to the past so as to train to be a Sailor Scout." Turning to leave I I join the others

"But who-what--how-"

"Drew I would love to answer your questions but I have to go. I will come back"

"Take care of your self Sere" looking from Serena to the others around her, "and you too guys."

"Just take care of my little girl Drew."replied Darien before taking my hand and forming a circle in the game room, "Ready girls."

"...Uranus Planet Power!..."

"...Neptune Planet Power..."

"...Pluto Planet Power..."

"...Saturn Planet Power..."

"...Mercury Star Power!..."

"...Moon Crystal Power!..." Closing my eyes and concentrating on the Silver Crystal I could feel the the twins' energy its like I hit my limit but I could still keep going...Then a flash of light and a pressure brushed my mind

Opening my eyes I grabbed onto Dariens hand harder as I took in the sight...

**> > > Author's Note> > >Sry it took so long but my computer is fixed! yeah! R&R! Luv Ya PPLE!> > > >**


	10. Chapter 10

**> > > I Don't Own Sailor Moon or her Friends... but Jaden and the others are mine...Thanks for the Reviews keep them coming...Enjoy...> > >  
**

**> Last Chapter:>  
**

_"My Queen" called a soft but strong voice _

_"My Queen I must ask you to go to Nexis first thing in the morning, there isn't much time, take the rest of the Sailor Scouts and rescue the others and..."_

_"Yes..."_

_"You need to rescue the Shadow Warriors and Trinity." She stated in an official tone._

_"I'm afraid its true, Nathan, Tylor, Landen, and Jared are being controlled by Jaden completely...They are the soul mates of the inner scouts."_

_"Where leaving for Nexis now. We are taking Rini to Andrew and leaving from there, we are going to transform now to get us to him as fast as possible and we'll teleport from the Crown."_

**> Chapter 10:>  
**

Opening my eyes I grabbed onto Dariens hand harder as I took in the sight...everything was so...bleek...(No grass...)...The sky was a sick blackish-grey and the ground was dark and ruff...

"Are we there?" I asked looking at Mercury as she typed into her computer

"Yes we most definitly are in Nexis the dark energy levels are the highest I've ever seen. Be carefull Scouts this place is dangerous." replied Mercury never taking her eyes off her screen.

"No, you think" snapped Uranus in a sarcastic tone

"Stop Uranus. Now is not the time to fight save that for the bad guys" said Darien in a commanding tone

"Where to Mercury?" asked Saturn ignoreing the argument all together along with Pluto.

"My reading show... West." turing to her right and walking off (I guess thats West...) as I start off after her.

* * *

About twenty minutes into the walk the scenery never changed and nothin could be seen ahead (Are we going the right way?...)

"Are you sure we're going the right way Mercury?" asked Neptune

"Yes, there are strong life reading from this direction we must be heading to a large settlment or even a kingdom or sorts." she mumbled still lost on reading her computer

"And how far do we have to go before getting there?" I asked only slightly whining

"In approx--wait...Shit!" (Amy said...shit...this cant be good she never swears..) "Guys we're being followed by a group of humans...but their power levels are too high for normal humans.."

"What! Why didn't you pick them up earlier?" asked Uranus

"Because I was trying to figure out a plan to get into the settlment without being detected." snapped Mercury

"Well they're here now so lets deal with them first." said Pluto raising her staff turning to face are unseen pursuers.

"We can't, we'll blow our cover and give them our location for sure."

"But don't they already know our location if their FOLLOWING us!" argued Uranus

"So what should we do?" I asked looking at Tuxedo Mask for an answer

"We could try and ambush them..."

"No we can't they are being lead by the Shadow Warriors. We don't want to go against them right now." replied Mercury

"Well thats just great." I mumbled(...lets get the crap kicked out of us by your soulmates...)

"We'll have to run for it and try and lose them for now." stated Tuxedo Mask

"I agree" added Neptune

"Alright then which way?" asked Saturn

"Straight, I think there is a forest or something up ahead." Running after Mercury the black sky meedts an even darked land.

"Whats that over there?" I asked as we grew closer to the darkness

"Thats the forest we can try and lose them in there." Heading for the darkness, "Crap Guys they're getting closer we need to hurry."

"Okay!" Looking over my shoulder the hill we just came down from held a large group of people chasing down it in a hurry to catch us. "They see us! They're gaining fast!"

Bounding for the forest we entered in a hurry. Everything was pitch-black the ground a dark grey the trees just simply a darker shade of grey and the opening between the enormous trees and paths leading through them a misty greyish black. I cant see very well and its scaring me as we slow to a steady walk. I can hear the voices of the humans behind us...

"They went in the forest Sir." Came a deep voice

"We Need to follow them..." Came another voice

"Was she with them?" Asked Nathan

"She was Sir, and..." Was the reply as I stepped out of hearing

"Mercury I cant see how are we suppose to move if we cant see?" I asked after tripping again over a root.

"I'm sorry Sere--"

"Shh!...I think I hear movement..." Hushed Michelle from my left, holding a fingure to her lips

"My reading show life forces in this direction...move out..." Came the faded voice of Landen

"We need to get out of here." I whispered to the others

"They are only about twenty feet from us and closing."

"Run." Commanded Pluto as the light came closer from the group.

Taking off we make a run for it; tree branches smacking into us, our eyes have ajusted to the darkness (great now it not pitch-black...its just black!...) Even in the darkness shadows are possible as trees and bushes warp into the shadows of monsters and creatures. Adrenaline pushing me forward into the murky forest, everyone seems to be moving faster than me weaving through the trees and getting father from me.(I gotta catch up!...Why aren't they waiting for me?..) my foot gets stuck in a slump in the path my ankle twists in an awful way causing me the plunge into the dirt. (Great! I twisted my ankle! Maybe its not too bad...)Leaning on it I crumble to the ground again as pain shots up my leg. (Ouch!...okay so that isnt going to work I gotta hide..)Hopping even further into the forest and hide behind a tree as I hear voices coming closer.(The Scouts! They came back!..)Moving to yell at them for losing me I freeze as I hear...

"Sir, I see them up ahead I'll send the trackers to get them..." Came a manly voice(TRACKERS!...)

"Remember they are not to be injuried..." Ordered Nathan.

"Yes Sir."

(Oh my god I have to find the others...) Running as fast as I can I speed off to try and catch up to the others I ignored the pain of my ankle as my leg almost buckles under the pressure of running. Stumbling on a tree root I tumble and slide down a large slump and land in a dried riverbank. Hitting my head on a rock I can feel the wet and slickness of blood running into my hair. My vision blurs and my head feels light, closing my eyes fighting to stay conscious...

"Over here!"...(no...Jared...)

"Its her. We found her."...(Tylor...)Footsteps fill my ears as the enemy closed in around me, yet I cant bring myself to open my eyes.

"Lets get her cleaned up and bandaged her ankle looks pretty bad."...(Landen...)

"Send a soldier to inform Jaden we have her."...(Nathan...)And with that someone lifts me carefully into their arms and I allow sleep fogs over my mind and numb the pain...

* * *

**> > Author's View> > **

"She has arrived my lord." Spoke Aelan entering the private room Jaden holds Trinity's sleeping body. Jaden was sitting in a chair behind a large desk in the corner away from the bed where Trinity slept.

"Excellent, prepare a room for her and be sure she is well guarded I dont want her to escape Aelan." Commanded Jaden without even lifting his head from whatever he was working on.

"Yes my lord, may I ask what you plan to do when she awakes?" Speaking with caution Aelan stands still waiting for Jaden to either confide in her the plans he has for the princess or lash out at her for her boldness. Time passes before he finally speaks.

"I intend to have the Moon Princess awaken Trinity and then have my darling little girl resurrect the Negaverse. Binding the Negaverse to the Nexis would make me the most power person in the universe and not even Princess Serena will be able to stop me." Standing from the desk he walks over to the window to look out at his kingdom, " Then I will do the most devastating thing imaginable to the precious Moon Queens sole heir Princess Serena, I'll bind her to me and for all eternity she will feed the Nexis and Negaverse as its Queen..."

* * *

(In another room on the east wing...)

Turning on her back Serena forced her eyes open to look at her surrounding...

**> > Serena's View> > **

Black bed curtens great my eyes (...where am I...)as I sits up, black silk sheets slide down my body to reveal( What am I WEARING!..) my princess gown! Only instead on my white satin, I'm wearing black satin! Touching my neck I can feel a black gem on a chocker around my neck...(whats going on?...) Pushing the curten aside I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and climb out. A pair of black matching slippers await my feet at the foot of my bed, slipping them on I take in the dark green walls and dark wooden furniture( the room must be the size of Dariens whole apartment...)...

"I see your awake." Whipping my head around my sky blue eyes meet honey hazel.

"Landen, Where am I! why have I been taken here!" Standing to my full 5 feet and 5 inches I turn to face the tall dirty blonde hair who is sitting near a lit fireplace.

"I must say that crystal of yours is quite impressive," Completely ignoring my questions he comtinued, "your ankle was fractured very badly but by the time we had you in the castle you had mended yourself absolutely."

"Well thats all very nice but I still dont know where I am and all." I snapped very annoyed with him

"Alright Alright dont bite my head of or anything princess." Standing up from his seat he bowed at his waist to show respect, "I am General Landen of the Shadow Warriors, as you already know, and you are in Lord Jaden's castle in a guessed bedroom recovering from a fall you had in the forest."

"Why am I here."

"Jaden requested you be obtained and brought here unharmed."

"Yes I know that but WHY!"

"At this time I don't know. I have been in this room since we returned to makesure you didn't injure yourself too badly in the head when you fell." He honestly replied (Aww...thats so considerate if it weren't for the fact I was hurt from running from him!...)

"Okay...so what now..." Looking around the room

"Now I ask a servant to bring you some dinner and I inform Aelan you are awake." Walking passed me to the large double doors on the far wall to the bed. Without waiting for an answer Landen slipped out the door and I could hear the lock being locked as foot steps lead away from the room.(Smart guy I would have tried to leave...I have to try and call the Scouts...)Grabbing my wrist for my communicator I'm only mildly surprized to find it gone (Figured that...at least I have the Silver Crystal...)

"...Moon...Crystal...Power..." Grabbing my brooch and stretching my arm into the air above I close my eyes from the light...(No flash no feel like I'm floating feeling...) Opening my eyes I see The black gown and the crystal only mildly glowing...

"I the power restrictor is working perfectly." came a cool and silky voice from the door (I know that voice) Turning to the doorway I am met by a tall woman with black with red streaks long straight hair to the lower back and bangs cut perfectly straight across her brow, wearing a tight black gerenal top and midthigh black skirt.

"And you are..." Standing tall and proudly holding an air of imperialism around me (I am Princess Serena here maybe I can use that to an advantage)

"My name is Aelan Princess Serena and I am second only to Jaden himself," Malice dripping with every word," And you might as well get use to living here princess, your going to be ruler here very soon."

"What?"(I'm gonna be what!..)

"Jaden has formed a liking to you and since you would make a powerful ally, it would be benifical to wed you and use your power to strengthen are forces for when we invade Earth."

"No..you cant"

"We can, and we will." Narrowing her eyes on me

"I wont let you I will fight you!"

"I think not princess." flicking her wrist the chocker around my neck start to sting and then burn as I feel the energy in my body leave. I scream as the pain is tremendous serging through every fiber of my body and I collapse to the ground in exhaustion. "You will be here for a very long time Your Highness so get use to it..." The world fades out and darkness takes over as I hear in the distance...

"She is beautiful isn't she Aelan she will make excellent bait for the demise of the Sailor Scouts and once they are gone she will be mine."

* * *

**> > Darien's View> > **

(Pain...immense pain) Falling the the ground the scout form a circle around me...(Serena...she's in pain...I can feel something hurting her and the twins...)

"Darien whats wrong?" Asked Neptune kneeling down to me and touching my shoulder, Saturn collaspes to the ground next to me withering in pain at the same time Neptune gasps feeling the agony radiating off of me.

"The princess is in pain.. they are hurting her..."

"Darien is sharing the pain of the queen, they are binding in their soul as soulmates; sharing feeling, emotion, and thought." Informed Pluto

(Serena...)...

**> > Author's Note Hey sry this took so long but minor writers block and the story is taking a turn in a new direction... R&R to tell me you still want me tyo write...> > **


	11. Chapter 11

**> > > I Don't Own Sailor Moon or her Friends... but Jaden and the others are mine...Thanks for the Reviews keep them coming...Enjoy...> > >  
**

**Last Chapter:**

_"Guys we're being followed by a group of humans...but their power levels are too high for normal humans.."_

_"We need to get out of here." I whispered to the others_

_"Run." _

_"I intend to have the Moon Princess awaken Trinity and then have my darling little girl resurrect the Negaverse...Then I will do the most devastating thing imaginable to the precious Moon Queens sole heir Princess Serena, I'll bind her to me..."_

_"You will be here for a very long time Your Highness so get use to it..." The world fades out and darkness takes over as I hear in the distance..._

_"She is beautiful isn't she Aelan she will make excellent bait for the demise of the Sailor Scouts and once they are gone she will be mine."_

_"Darien is sharing the pain of the queen, they are binding in their soul as soulmates; sharing feeling, emotion, and thought." Informed Pluto _

_(Serena...)..._

**Chapter 11:**

> > > Jaden's View> > > 

>

After passing out from pain from the chocker, Serena was carried to the king size bed and left to sleep for the time being. However I slipped into the room and watched from a distance the sleeping beauty laying on the bed. Blonde hair scattered across the pillows her creamy pale skin contrasted the black sheets and satin gown clinging to her body( The dark energy of my world doesnt seem to exert and even bother her...) Siting down next to her on the bed I stare and take in every inch of her...

"Serena you are your mother's daughter..." Caressing her cheek with the back of my hand the angel in bed mumbles and sighs

"...Darien..."

"Prince Darien from Earth, no my princess he is not here but I am..." Bending down I closed my eyes and claimed her lips in a soft gentle kiss. Opening my eyes to watched as her face as it scrunched into a frown and refused to kiss back. Pulling back reluctantly I stood up and stepped back from the bed as Serena opened her eyes and turned to glare daggers at me.

"If you ever place your hands on me again I will not stand for it, are we understood Jaden." Her tone had change to the aristocratic voice of a queen. This no longer was the gentle innocent girl I had been studing for the past weeks, this was the future ruler of the universe and crown heir to the Silver Crystal.

"You will come around in time princess of that I am sure, even now the dark energy is slowly eating away at your power and strength. Soon you will awaken my daughter and then you will be mine, you and that crystal..." Walking way I left her to her thoughts from my bluff...(The energy is doing nothing to her but that chocker can...)

* * *

> > > Darien's View> > > 

>

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

"Now Uranus!" Shouted Neptune from within the misty fog

"Uranus...World...Shaking!" A flash of yellow is seen and a cry of agony is heard from the monster that should be infront of me.

"Nice work Scouts he's gone." I call out as the air clears to reveal scorch marks and blood from where the mans body was.

"You know I do not like that he was the sixth man we have killed today and the fact that they seem to be part human." Spoke Mercury coming up behind me to assess the scene

"We all feel that way Mercury but they have Mars, Venus, Jupiter and now Serena we must get them back at all costs. They would do the same for us." Replied Saturn trying to comfort hedr fellow scout (Saturn felt the pain that I did from Serena she understands we need to get to her as fast as we can before...no I WONT think like that!)

"Come on lets get moving before another soldier shows up." Said Pluto snapping me out of thought( I didnt want to continue down that trail of thought anyways...)Heading toward the home of Jaden the group went off into their own thoughts as I keep thinking of holding Serena and never leting her out of my sight again (ever...)...

* * *

> > > >Serena's View> > > >

> 

"Arrrgg!" (I cant believe him how dare he kiss me and then threaten me like that!...Who does he think he is?)Pacing the room I tried to calm my anger to no avail. (I must get to Lita, Raye and Minna so we can help Trinity and get back to the others..) Walking to the door I put my ear to the wood...

"Another ten minutes till shift change, you heading down to the kitchen for dinner?" Asked a voice muffled through the door. (Must be the guards...)

"Yeah I haven't eaten since my shift started.The other guards will probably be late you know them they usually are at the tavern before shift it'll tkae them a while to get here. Screw it I'm not waiting for them I am starved." Replied the second guard, I heard a faint agreement from the first guard and a plan was already forming in my mind.

Walking over to the vanity I looked at my reflection in the mirror (My hair will be a dead give away ot people that I'm different...) Taking my hair out of my meatball style I brush it out to the floor and pull it into a half up half down style with a black clip (I look like Minna without the red bow...) Smiling I walk over to the wardrobe for new clothes...(Black gowns...Well it looks like I'm stuck in this...)Heading back to the door I hear the guards clap and call shift change and snicker at the fact the next guards will be late...( good...) Listening till I dont hear any foot steps I gently turn the handle of the door (Jaden forgot to lock the door...)

Slipping out into the hall I walk slowly down the left...(find a servant to tell me where the girls are...)I can hear an old woman lechering two young ladies on flirting with the guards (yes found someone) Turning the corner I smile to the girls as I walk up behind the old woman...

"Excuse me, could any of you tell me were the Lord of the place is?" I ask as sweetly and innocently as I can

"And who are you my lady?" Acknowledging my higher rank the old woman curtsying with the young woman in respect to me (Must be the clothes)

"I am a friend of Lord Jaden and he wishes me as a private teacher to his daughter Trinity when she awakens." I answer her bowing my head as required to show my respect for them...(When did I learn to do that?)

"I am sorry my lady, Lord Jaden is busy at the moment and is unavailible for quite some time, but my I help you?" Asked the old women

"Yes that would be so helpfull, Lady Aelan asked me to check on the Salior Scouts because I am knowledged in ancient history and she thought I would enjoy meeting them. But I fear I do not know where I am I think I took a wrong turn somewhere."

"Reanna, please help this Lady find our guests and anything else she may need." The old woman asked without even looking at the girls

"Yes, Fedella."spoke the brown haired girl to the old womans left

"Excellent is there anything else my lady?" Asked the old woman

"No, that will be all thank you for your help." I replied stepping to allow the women by. Bowing the old woman started down the hall with the second girl close behind. (I better hurry before they tell someone)

"This way my lady." spoke Reanna heading the opposite direction as the old woman and my room...(Yes I was in the right direction!...)Turning down a hallway and passed another I came to a set of doors."

"This is their room would you like me to stay my lady?" Asked Reanna while heanding me a key from off a hook on the wall.

"No I might be a while and I'm sure you have work to do, but thank you for your help really I am grateful."

"Anytime my lady please excuse me I do have work to return to." Nodding my goodbye she walk off and left me infront of the door. Taking a deep breath I put the key in thehole and turned the lock. Pushing open one of the double doors I slip inot the dark room and await for my eyes to ajust to the darkness.

Looking around the room it didnt look much different from mine except instead of a ton of furniture it had three queen size beds and a dresser and vanity for each one...(Okay so it had a ton of furniture too...)looking closely in the bed I can make out a figure in each one (the Scouts!) Tiptoeing over to the first bed I could make out brown hair(...Lita...)Leaning over the bed to get a better look I fell like I'm going to explode from the excitment of having them back!

"Lita" I whisper in her ear lightly not to startle her (she'll probably drop kick me...)

Nothing.

"Lita wake up." I try again

"...Serena..." She mumbles still asleep (She's dreaming I have to wake her up...maybe I could...)

"Yes Lita its me, and I need you to wake up..." (They must have given her a sleeping pill for her injuries...)

"Lita you need to get out of here now wake up" shaking her arm a little she finally starts to wake up (geeze what did they give her?...) Turning on to her back Lita slowly opens her eyes

...Blinks...

...Stares...

...Blinks...

"...Serena?..." She whispers half believe I'm real

"Yup in the flesh." I smile a genuine smile as I watch her eyes brighten up

"How'd you get here!" SHe asked rather loudly

"Shh! Where are your guards?" I ask not knowing how long I have before company

"We dont we usually have a Shadow Warrior with us except when we sleep then we're locked in. Our powers are too weak to work from the injuries we got in battle for some reason we havent healed as quickly as we normally do." She replied lowing her voice

"Then lets get the others and get out of here now." Walking over to Raye I watch her stir in her sleep (she doesnt seem to be too hurt...)

"Raye." lightly placing my hand on her shoulder her eyes flutter and open to stare in disbelief at me

"Serena?" Not believing I'm real

"Yeah Pyro its me now get up we need to leave before its to late." Lookking at me for a moment longer she throws herself at me and hugs the life out of me. "Raye are you okay? I'm real I promise"

"Oh Serena why are you here? You shouldnt be here its not safe, why did you come?"

"Hey I'm not leaving you guys ever I'll always come for you. Now we need to go go get ready with Lita." Pulling her arms off me I move to Minna's bed and watched her sleep for a second I leaned over and whispered in her ear

"Minna Its time to wake up."

"Mmm...Serena..."

"Yes Honey its me open your eyes" Watching as she slowly opened her eyes to look at me she smiled and jumped out of bed giving me a bear hug.

"What took you so long." Was all she whispered before kissing my cheek and leaving to get ready (she knew I'd come and she didnt doubt that I was real...Thats my Minna...)

* * *

> > > >Darien's View> > > > 

> 

"We're 100 yards from the south enterance of the palace we should stop here and rest for a moment to form a plan." Spoke Mercury from behind me and Neptune

"Agreed." Replied Pluto stopping at a clearing in the woods we're in.

"So how do we get in?" Asked Uranus once she sat down on the dirt

"We will charge the castle from all four sides. Thats should cause enough chaos to allow Serena and the others to get out." Answered Pluto (She's looking into time to find out...clever...Tthis must have been a big problem for her to break her most sacred and guarded rules...)

"Okay just tell us when." Was all I said before leaving with Saturn to scout the area...

* * *

> > > > Author's View> > > 

Lita and Raye guarded the door while Minna dressed as Serena filled them in on what happend since Serena's conversation with Pluto from the future till the event with Jaden...

"He's gonna what!" Raye practically yelled when Serena got to the part of having to marry Jaden

"When I get my hands on him..." Lita let the statment drop as she cracked her fingures

"That's why we need to get Trinity and get out of here now." Finished Serena as Minna finished getting ready

"Okay do we know where Trinity is?" Asked Minna

"No." Said Serena looking alittle defeated

"I wont give up yet. I remember when Tylor brought me here we passed a room closely guarded and I asked what was behind the door and he told me the sleeping child was in there." Said Lita, "I remember where it was so we could get there in a flash."

"Great then lets go before Meatball Head has to get married or something." Replied Raye before opening the door and slipping out followed by Minna, Lita, and Serena. Motioning for Lita to lead Raye fell in behind me watching our backs as we moved through out the palace. Lita stopped short at a corner and mouthed out the word 'GUARDS' counting to three Lita and Raye jumped the two guards by surprize and knocked them out cold. Standing infront of a single tall wooden door Lita turned and spoke to the group.

"This is it."

"Serena do you even know how to wake the girl up?" asked Minna pulling the key off the wall and handing it to Serena.

"I think so, there's only one way to find out." She replied turning the key and pushing the door open...

* * *

> > > > Pluto's View> > > >

> 

(...Now...)

"We need to move now Uranus and Neptune take the East and West Wings, Saturn and I will take the North and South, Mercury and Tuxedo Mask follow Saturn when clear charge and provide back up for the Scouts leaving the place." Looking at each one I look into their fates breifly before continueing, "Minna and Lita have been here too long they have no powers to help cover the escapeso Raye and Mercury will. We can assume Serena is hurt from the pain Tuxedo Mask and Saturn felt and may not have all her power either."

"Okay." Nodded Neptune and Uranus before leaving for their posts

"Wait for the signal to attack." I added before they left

"And whats that?" asked Tuxedo Mask

"You'll know." was all I said before heading to the North wall...

* * *

> > > > Serena's View> > > 

> 

(She's so small...) That thought kept running through my head as I looked at the girl laying on the bed...

"You guys wait by the door and keep an ear out for anyone coming they are sure to find me missing soon" I stated without even looking at them I was to mesmerized by the child; her Hair was just like Trista's and straight to her midback with bangs like Hotaru's (She looks about Rini's height...)

Sitting down on the large bed I brush the bangs from her face (I wonder what color her eyes are...)Something inside me tells me love is all the little girl needs and I cup my hand to her cheek and I can feel something awaken within me...I close my eyes and listen to the sound of my heart beat as warmth spreads from my chest through out my body(...The Crystal...)Reaching my heart out to the girl I can feel her life and mind. Brushing up against it I can feel her fear and loneliness and all I want to do is comfort her and help her...

Opening my eyes I call on the power of the crystal and Ask for the power to help the child. At first I can feel the power restrictor working to surpress my power but then the strength I felt awake in me roars to life and the Silver Crystal glows blindingly bright

* * *

> > > > Around the Castle walls> > >> 

> 

Bright light blinds the five Scouts and a caped-crusader engulfing the palace from veiw before it fades out...

(...I guess thats a sign...) Thought the group of fighter before bombarding the enemy with all there might...

* * *

> > > Serena's View> > >

> 

As the light fades the new power within calms to a simmer, I reopen my eyes to be met by chocolate brown wide happy eyes...(just as pretty as the rest of her...)An enormous explosion goes off to the far left of us and guards running everywhere can be heard. Trinity soon starts to whimper and silent tears crawl down her face...

"Shh...dont cry..." I whisper pulling the scared girl into my arms

"I think the other have come to break us out. We need to go now." Stated Minna leanding a hand to help me stand.

"okay Minna lead the way, Raye your the only one who can fight so stay by Minna."Walking quickly to the door people run in chaos every which way you go completely ignoring us. A large group od guards can be heard from the North, West and East sides

"South it is." Spoke Lita following me as we race down the hall to the Southern enterance

"...Silent Wall!..."Saturns voice could be heard from the courtyard as her attack hit a group of soldiers

"...Mercury Aqua Rhapsody..." Shouted Mercury as we emerged from the palace as she frooze a dozen or so men

"Serena!" Yelled Tuxedo Mask as he ran to me, Stopping short as he saw Trinity looking nervously around

"This is Trinity, Trinity this is Tuxedo Mask. He's here to protect us okay. You can trust him." I informed the girl staring in wonder at him (how cute...)

"This way guys we need to keep moving."Shouted Raye heading off towards Mercury

"I think not. You are not leaving with my bride to be and my daughter."Said Jaden from behind me. Turning to look at the devil himself he was surrounded by the Shadow Warriors.

"Let me make myself clear one last time Jaden, I would rather face Queen Mettalia herself than marry you. You are a power hungry bitter cold hearted man why would I ever consider leave this child to you. I am leaving with her and so help me if you try and stop us you will be sorry." I snapped back at him (I will not leave this baby in the hands of that monster I would rather die than see that...) Looking at Darien I could see him planning a slow death for Jaden for even thinking of marrying me

"Darien," bringing him back to reality, "Take Trinity and take her to Mercury and the othersfor safety."

"I can't leave you---"

"Believe me I can take care of him by myself he has a lot to answer for."Turning back to the battle I summon the Silver Crystal from my brooche and extend it infront of my body...

"Aren't we forgeting about your new chocker Sere"

"Dont.Call.Me.Sere." I bit out each word

Flicking his wrist to activate my chocker I pulled all my new found power into destroying the contraption before any pain assulted my body...Feeding power into the chocker it seemed to overload and a slight burning happend as the black chocker desintergrated..

"What? How did you do that!" Shouted Jaden as he stared in awe at me

"You will be stopped Jaden in the name of the Moon I shall punish you--"

"Moon...Crystal...POWER!"

* * *

> > > >Author's View> > > 

> 

Closing her eyes Serena tapped into the whole power of the Silver Crystal embracing the power and allowing it to course through her veins. Light pulsed from her body glowing and suddenly floated in midair along with the Shadow Warriors and Jaden, wishing on the crystal Serena gave into the power inside her as a beam of pure light shot out of her body and flood the men and the scouts. Restoring the warriors to the way they should be and rejuvenating the health and strength of the scouts. Bringing them home to earth the light faded and four generals stood with seven Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask holding onto Trinity. And ten feet away lay on the ground Serena...

**> > Author's Note Hello people hope you enjoy, sry if ya wanted Darien to save Serena but I needed to do it this way for the story plot! Anyways I have 160 hits on last chapter and 9 reviews...come on pple review more it makes writers happy and if we're happy then we write and then ur happy...see the connection so please all of you who dont review- start and all of you that do- ignore my complaining and keep it up cuz ur the best! Happy Thanksgiving pple and I'll update IF you review! R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

**>I Don't Own Sailor Moon or her Friends... but Jaden and the others are mine...Thanks for the Reviews keep them coming...Enjoy...> **

**Last Chapter:**

_"You will come around in time princess of that I am sure, even now the dark energy is slowly eating away at your power and strength. Soon you will awaken my daughter and then you will be mine, you and that crystal..."_

_"Yes Lita its me, and I need you to wake up..." (They must have given her a sleeping pill for her injuries...)_

_"Yeah Pyro its me now get up we need to leave before its to late." _

_"What took you so long." Was all she whispered before kissing my cheek and leaving to get ready (she knew I'd come and she didnt doubt that I was real...Thats my Minna...)_

_"We will charge the castle from all four sides. Thats should cause enough chaos to allow Serena and the others to get out." Answered Pluto_

_Flicking his wrist to activate my chocker I pulled all my new found power into destroying the contraption before any pain assulted my body...Feeding power into the chocker it seemed to overload and a slight burning happend as the black chocker desintergrated.."Moon...Crystal...POWER!"_

_And ten feet away lay on the ground Serena..._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 12:**

>Serena's View> 

...Darkness...loneliness...cold...(I'm so alone...)

"Ahh...but your not alone my dear..." Came a voice echoing through the darkness

"Who's there?..." I wondered looking around for the source of the voice

"My name is Zailia, I'm Trinity's mother." She said as her body came into veiw, it was an exact copy of Trinity or rather what she will look like, surrounded by a glowing warmth

"But your dead, aren't you?" Smiling at me a comforting feeling washed over me as she continued to speak

"A mother never truly dies when her child still needs her. My Trinity needs a mother and I protected her as much as possible but I can only do so much." Her smile wavering only a fracture before continueing, "And I recieved word from your mother that I might be of some help."

"Oh no need, we defeated Jaden already. We all are safe, and Trinity is safe now." I replied to the older woman

"But you are far from safe child" Her face losing the smile she held as she became serious about the truth...

* * *

Author's View (From now on)

"SERENA!" The group ran to her still form and prayed they were seeing things and that she was really Okay.

"What happened!" Yelled Amara as she watched Darien pull her lifeless body onto his lap

"S-SHe's d-dead!" Cried Amy after checking the girls heart beat

"No she cant be! Trista this cant be possible we know about Crystal Tokyo and the Neo-Queen Serenity! How can she die!" Screamed Ray as tears flow unstopped down her face.

"I dont know..."replied Trista as a tear falls down her cheek...

* * *

"What are you talking about!"Serena asked as panic crept into her voice 

"Right now you are on the verge of death and that means your twins right now are in danger. However that is just the least of your problems, Jaden is not dead as you said because he is bound to Chaos and Chaos can never be destroyed, banished for the time yes, but never gone." Replied Zailia stepping to stand next to Serena and pointed out infront of them, "Look..."

A window through the darkness seemed to appear and there was Serena on Darien's lap as the girls were all standing around her...

"I'm dead.."

"Not yet, but you will if I do not return you to them." Zailia replied before waving her hand again and the window was gone. Serena stood there frozen waiting for Zailia to save her. Zailia stepped forward and stared Serena in the eyes before speaking, "Before I send you back listen to my warning: soon the time will come for you to rewrite history and provent the age long Freeze that will engulf this planet..." Pausing a moment to think of how to word her next thought, "...when that time comes trust what your heart says to do to save the people you love and the crystal will hear your plea..." And with that she faded from the darkness and Serena was once again alone Zailia's last words...

"Take care of my Trinity...I have faith in you..."As the voice faded the darkness swallowed Serena completely...

* * *

Serena began to wake in layers; hearing her friends desperate crys, feeling the warmth from Darien holding her, and smelling the morning dew that started forming on the grass around the park they were in... 

"She can't be gone...we need her..." Mummbled Minna as she unconsciencely clung to Nathan as her body was over run by her sobs. And Nathan felt the need to comfort Minna as if his life was nothing without her.

"What are going to do...how can we explain this to her family..." Asked Lita desperately to no one inperticular acting the same way as to Tylor as Minna did to Nathan.

"This is wrong its not suppose to end this way...she was ment to live..." Cried Amara looking down at the girl she same to see as a baby sister.

Darien did nothing listened to nothing and felt nothing. His world was taken from him and now he was nothing...the warmth he saw return to Serena's skin...his imagination...the feeling of her heart beating...wishfull thinking...that is untill...

'Beep...Beep...Beep...'

"OH MY GOD!" shouted Amy," Its not possible...How...What..."

"What is it?" Asked Michelle

"Serena, she has a...heart beat." Everyone stared at the girl in question waiting for confirmation that she was okay...

Serena this whole time was getting the feeling back in her body and with that came...the pain...the crystal had drained a lot of energy from her and the battle left her muscles crying in pain and each and every one was screaming for attention. She couldn't hold back the moan of pain that escaped her mouth or the curse that escaped her mouth as even more pain shot through her chest...(broken rib...or ribs..)...

"...Shit..." mummbled Serena as she forced her eyes open to meet...Darien

"Serena!" Yelled everyone as they rushed over to her looking at her with excitment but refusing to touch her and cause more pain.

"Did you guys miss me." replied Serena trying to lighten the mood quite unsuccessfully

"What the HELL did you think you were going back there! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED AND THE TWINS?" Screamed Raye as tears run down her face kneeling on the ground at her side

"Raye nows not the time to yell at her she needs medical care immediately." Said Minna softly while placing a hand on her friends arm as her own tears fell off her cheeks and onto the ground.

"Minna's right Serena needs to get to a hospital and-" Started Lita before she was cut off.

"No. No hospital just take me home" stated Serena

"Honey your family isnt back yet-" replied Michelle smiling down at her future queen although in her eyes Serena is already the Queen

"I mean Darien's place, there Amy and Darien can care for me I cant go to a doctor you said it yourself Amy my blood is changing the hospital wont know what to do."

"She has a point." Commented Hotaru standing next to Trista behind Darien and the others

"Alright but we need my mother too." Stated Amy as she typed away on her computer cataloging all of Serena's injuries.

Everyone started heading over to Darien's apartment, Darien carrying Serena as gently as possible an Lita carrying a sleeping Trinity in her arms.

"Hey guys I be there in a second I'm going to go get Luna Artemis and Rini I'm sure they are worried about us alright." spoke Raye heading in another direction as the rest of the group.

"I'm coming too, your not going alone." Commented Jared feeling that he needed to make sure she was safe. Raye nodded an okay and the two headed for Andrews house.

"Darien are you okay? You havent said a word to me, are you mad at me?" asked Serena in a hush voice so as for the group NOT to hear

"I'm not mad Sere I can never be mad at you. Its just I was so scared when I thought I lost you and the boys I'm just so happy that I have you all back. I dont know what I would do without you, I love you so much the thought of losing you is inconceivable." said Darien in an equally hush voice

"Dare, you could never lose me." replied Serena, closing her eyes as he carefully placed a kiss on her forehead...

* * *

"Alright carefully place her on the bed...watch her legs...look out for night-table.." 

"Would it kill you to help instead of direct." asked Tylor, directing the question toward Minna standing out of the way in the corner as he helped Darien place the sleeping Serena on the bed in Darien's apartment.

"Oh but you guys are doing a wonderful job why mess it up." She sweetly replied as Lita giggled at Tylor's face as it turned even redder as his anger rose.

"All of you keep it down" Amara hissed, following Michelle into the room with bandages and antiseptic", wake her up and I WILL kill you."

"All right, all right, sheeshhh bite off our heads why dont ya" Mummbled Minna as Lita, Tylor and herself walked out of the room.

"...we need to clean her cuts and check for any broken bones, as well as deal with her ribs, I believe she has two possibly three broken or fractured but I need X-rays to be sure." Stated Dr. Anderson to her daughter as the two walked into the bedroom.

"We know two are broken and one fractured, my computer scanned her body and alone with the ribs her left ankle is fractured as well." Said Amy setting her computer on the dresser and moved to the bed to check Serena's pulse once more.

"And the twins are fine?" Asked Darien for the tenth time since they got there.

"Yes they are perfectly fine the crystal must have protected them through out the whole ordeal." assured Dr. Anderson as she began removing Serena's shirt to assess the damage. Looking at the girls sides they were already purple and blueish-black colored around the bruised skin.

"Darien, my mother and I can handle this, you look like a train hit you. Why not go and freshen up a bit and comfort Rini when she gets here wondering why her Mommy and Daddy didnt come and get her." Said Amy without looking up from what she was doing.

"Yeah, I guess your right," answered Darien as he closed the door behind him...

* * *

"Its been an hour and they haven't come out of the room and neither Jared or Raye have come back with Rinni. How long does it take to pick up a kid and two smart cats!" Asked Lita as she paced the length of the room 

"They will be here soon Lita relax the worst is over." Advised Trista sitting on the recliner in the living room after placing Trinity in one the spare room in a sleeping bag.

"Momma!" Came a cry from the front door as it shut and the racing of little feet was heard throught out the apartment as a pink blurr flew past the room to the closed bedroom down, only to be intercepted by the owner of the home.

"Daddy!" screamed Rini throwing her arms around Darien and planting wet kisses on his face. The entire room of people looked on with a warm smile on their faces at the display of love.

"Hey Rini, how was staying with Andrew?" Asked Darien as he satr down on the free chair with her still in his arms.

"We had lots of fun with Diana, and Luna and Artemis too! We played games and I got to help at the arcade! Andrew said I was his best helper!" She replied contently, completely switching gears she turned to Darien "Can I see Mommy now?"

"We have to wait for Amy and her mom to say its okay first then you can see her alright." Answered Minna

"By the way, we might have a little problem, possibly two." Added Jared as he and Raye came into the room with the cats...

"What do you mean by "problems"?" Asked Darien shifting to make Rini more comfortable on his lap.

"He means that Rini went home with Andrew and ran into Serena's family," Answered Raye," They came back early cause they felt bad for leaving the girls alone."

"What happened?" Asked Michelle worry evident on her face.

"That the girls went on a short trip to the beach and Rini wanted to stay behind because of a play-date she had with a class mate and Drew volunteered to watch her." Replied Luna curling up on a pillow with Artemis and Diana.

"I guess we need to talk to them soon right." Stated rather than asked Artemis before yawning and closing his eyes for a nap.As if knowing the looks the cats were getting Raye spoke up.

"We filled them in on what happened on the way here." Understanding flashed threw everyone faces before there was a creek and footsteps as Amy and her mom stepped into the room

"She'll be a little sore for a day or two but she is gonna be just fine." Stated Amy's mom be fore excusing herself and heading home.

"Okay but whats the second problem?" Asked Nathan who had been silent for most of the night

"I think showing will have a better effect then telling," Said Jared and with that he lifted Raye's hair as she pulled the collar of her shirt down. And just in the middle os between her left breast and left shoulder there lay a cresent moon that resembled the birth mark on Serena's forehead. Gasps filled the room as everyone stared in shock at the brand on Raye.

"Wha-? When-?" Started Lita as she began to recover from the shock

"We all have them." Stated Raye as she replaced her collar and Jared let go of her hair. Everyone in the room looked at there chest to see it for them self

"We dont." Amended Jared but still proceeded to remove long sleeve shirt. On his chest, on the top of his right breast was a mark of the earth. The men in the room all stared before lifting there shirts to see the identical mark on them as well.

"Why?" Asked Amara in confusion

"I can explain," Came a soft voice from behind everyone as they all turned to address the new person in the room

"Serena, shouldn't you be in bed?" Asked Minna taking a step closer to her princess.

"I'm fine the crystal has helped alot in returning my energy and strength." She replied, "Now as to why you have the marks on you is simple, the Scouts each pledged a long time ago to protect me and as such you also agreed to protect me as queen when it was time. Therefore you recieved the mark of the person you swore to protect in this case me."

"But what about us?" Asked Tylor

"The same applies to you," Answered Serena," when the Silver Millennium was destroyed the guardians of earth's prince were destroyed. Their replacements are you, and when you were to be reborn Jaden stole you and blocked your minds of your duty to your prince, now king. So, you four bare the mark of your charge."

"I see, so from what your saying these markings are our badges so to speak of our place as the personal guards." Replied Landen, "So when we swear to the other, in my case you Serena, we will also bare the mark of the moon, correct." He finished with a look of deep thought mirroring the look on Amy's face too.

"Yes, thats right." Answered Serena, although her voice quaked slightly as her mind and body grew tired. Darien noticed this but didnt call her on it knowing fully that she wont refuse instead he chose the less noticable choice.

"The guest rooms are open to you guys, Rini is going to sleep with Serena and I. Feel free to stay, I for one am heading to bed." Stated Darien lifting the half asleep Rini and heading to his room.

"I'll come with you she looks like she missed me." Added Serena quickly follow Darien and Rini, leaving the others to work things out.

"Well talk about overloading the mind" Said Lita shaking her head

"Tell me about it?" agreed Tylor

"Well its late and today has been very...eventfull. I think its best to turn in for the night." Stated the ever silent Hotaru

"Yes I agree, girls will share the guest room there are plenty of sleeping bags for everyone. Boys make yourselves comfortable in the living room." And with that Trista walked into the bedroom and was shortly followed by the girls after a all around goodnight everyone headed off to bed, with a lot of thinks on their minds...

** >Author Note... Hey SRY for the _LONG _delay but ya kno how life can be...promise to be a betta writer...Review and let me kno ya still luv me! lol> **


	13. Chapter 13

** I Don't Own Sailor Moon or her Friends... but Jaden and the others are mine...Thanks for the Reviews keep them coming...Enjoy... **

**Last Chapter:**

_"My name is Zailia, I'm Trinity's mother." _

_"SERENA!" _

_"S-She's d-dead!" _

_"Before I send you back listen to my warning: soon the time will come for you to rewrite history and prevent the age long Freeze that will engulf this planet...when that time comes trust what your heart says to do to save the people you love and the crystal will hear your plea..."_

_"We might have a little problem, possibly two." _

_he lifted Raye's hair as she pulled the collar of her shirt down. And just in the middle between her left breast and left shoulder there lay a crescent moon _

_On his chest, on the top of his right breast was a mark of the earth. _

**Chapter 13:**

The morning came too quickly as the girls exited the bedroom intent on finding food in the kitchen. Stepping into the kitchen they were hit with the powerful smell of bacon, pancakes, and eggs, and just about everything else you could think of to eat. Food was everywhere and all the guys' minus Darien, who was still sleeping, and Tylor, who was somewhere else.

"Well what do you want for breakfast girls?" Asked Jared motioning to the abundant supply of food.

"You guys made all this!" Asked Mina as her mouth watered at the sight.

"Yup, we all got up early and went down to the grocery store and pick up as much as we could and came back and made this delicious breakfast for you lovely ladies." Said Jared rather fast...

"Can I have a waffle?" Asked Trinity staring longingly at the giant tower of fresh waffles

"Of course you can…" Answered Landen

"Hey, the door man said I could dump the boxes from the restaurant in the dumpster so the girls won't see them!" Said Tylor as he stepped into the apartment and closed the door, "Are they getting up yet?" He asked as he turned the corner and came face to face with Lita.

"So you guys made all this did you." said Raye as she crossed her arms over her chest staring at Jared who was slowly backing away from the girls with his hands up in surrender.

"Yeah…well we were going to you see but as we headed towards the store we passed this restaurant that serves and figured we would buy that instead of giving you food poisoning." he said trying to save whatever pride he had left.

"Well, let's eat before it gets cold and then since the boys didn't have to cook I'm sure they wouldn't mind cleaning up." Was all Amara said as she grabbed plates and passed them out to the girls…

* * *

Serena snuggled closer to Rini as she heard Darien get up to go to the bathroom attached to the bedroom. Smiling as Rini in return moved closer to her, sadly the smell of food slowly crept into the room and the instant it hit Serena nose nausea swept in and she jumped out of bed sending Luna and Artemis at the foot of the bed flying in the air as she made a break for the bathroom down the hall. Flinging open the bedroom door the smell got worse as she ran passed the chattering voices of her friend and into the bathroom to empty her stomach.

Every turned silent as they heard Serena slam the bathroom door shut followed by the vomiting sound preceding the bathroom. Amy rushed from her seat to comfort Serena who was leaning over her best friend, the toilet.

"Sere, you okay? Here sip some water, it'll help." Said Amy in a soothing motherly voice as she handed Serena a paper cup and moved to rub her back as another wave rose and Serena started all over again. Once done Serena leaned back and sighed before standing up and moving to brush her teeth.

"When is this going to pass Amy, I had it the first week I found out I was pregnant then nothing now I wake up with morning sickness? Why now and not then?" Asked Serena looking into her friend's eyes for help, feeling like she was just hit by a truck, or more seemingly blasted by the Negaverse.

"I wish I knew but some people have it for the first three months and others have it for the entire pregnancy. However I think that on some level your body and the twins knew we were dealing with a lot and adjusted to the environment therefore no morning sickness." Replied Amy leading Serena out of the bathroom and into the living room where everyone was moving around the apartment opening the windows and balcony doors as well as packing all the leftovers.

"We are trying to air out the smell of food, that is what was bothering you right" Said Michelle as she put the last of the food away.

"Thanks guys I can hardly smell the food." Smiled Serena as she sat down on the sofa.

"Serena, are you feeling better?" Asked Artemis as he and Luna entered the room followed by a sleepy Rini and yawning Diana. Rini went straight to Serena and climbed onto her lap and cuddled into her mother's arms to sleep a little longer. As the group continued to Talk Darien soon entered to room and sat by Serena pulling both girls into his arms and lap. As everyone settled down and the room quieted, everyone knew what they wanted to finish…the talk from last night. And all eyes were on Serena.

"What!"

"You know what Serena." said Raye, "Since when did you turn 'all-knowing', huh?" Serena then goes to tell the group what she and Trinity's Mother talked about. When she finished everyone looked at her and stared…

"So yeah that's about it." Was all she said as she got up and carried Rini into her room but stopped and turned, "Trinity why don't you come with me and we can find some close to put on you, okay."

"I wonder what this means?" Pondered Amy typing on her computer with Tylor looking closely over her shoulder.

"We'll find out soon enough I think." said Michelle

"Yeah I think so too." Added Amara

"I'm afraid I must return to my portal to guard the gates Scout. I will see you soon," Spoke Trista as she stood up and turned to Hotaru, "would you like to come with me Hotaru, I understand you had some book that caught your eye last time?"

"Yes I would very much enjoy coming thank you."

As the two Scouts left Darien also got up, "Well I think we should make our way to the arcade to see Andrew, want to thank him and I'm sure he wants to know all about our trip."

"Don't forget you have to see Serena's family today too, don't want to put that off too long." said Lita with a grin on her lips the entire time as she tired not to laugh. But watching as Darien's face change three shades of green before settling on a ghostly white both Lita and Mina fall to the floor giggling and laughing.

Scowling at the girls Darien turned around and just walked away and followed Serena and the girls into his room but paused and watched the scene before him. Looking into his room he watched Serena sit in the chair across from the bed and brush Trinity's waist length plutonian dark green hair, hair much like Trista's hair, as Rini tells her about Andrew and the Crown arcade and everything else little girls should know.

"… Andrew is really cool you'll like him, and we can play free games and get free ice cream anytime we want!"

"Oh is that so," Interrupted Serena," well I might have to talk to Drew about this, you do know too many sweets can be bad for you…or so I've heard."

"Momma! That's not fair you eat candy and ice cream too! And it's a lot more than I do!" cried Rini in horror at the idea of no more free ice cream. Chuckling at the scene I stepped into the room joining the conversation.

"Well Rini your mother is like a Superwoman," Darien said as he lifted Rini in the air and sat her down no his lap on the bed," she has the ability to eat sweets and sugar without gaining an ounce and never getting a cavity. With any luck you and your brothers will get that gene."

The room erupted in laughs and giggles as Serena had a confused look on her face and looked at Darien," I don't know if that was an insult or a compliment but if it was an insult mister you better say you sorry or else." glared Serena

"Or else what?"

"I'll make you break the news to mom and dad." Replied Serena simply as she watched Darien's eye grow wide in fear.

"Are you crazy! You do want our children to have a father right!" Asked Darien in complete dreadfulness at the idea. He imagined Serena's dad with a crazy look holding a bat over his head ready to swing as Darien attempted to run for his life…not something he wants to become a reality. Giggling Serena stood up and headed over to the closet and pulled out one of her larger t-shirts to hide her slightly plum middle from view.

* * *

**  
**

"Serena! Is that you? Darling how are you? Was vacation fun?" Squealed Irene as she rushed over to hug her daughter. Then reached down and hugged Rini and patted all three cats on the head before giving Darien a hug.

"Hi momma, sorry I wasn't here when you got back but the girls and I…"

"Andrew filled us in, no worries. So have you been well, any problems staying home by your self?" Asked Irene heading into the house to get comfortable in the living room.

"No everything has been great. Is dad or Sammy home?" Replied Serena listening to try and hear if her family was home or gone.

"Yes actually they are in the back yard playing cards at the table. It seems to be their new fascination since we got home and sadly your brother is beating your father quite badly." Sighed the woman with a smirk on her face at the memories of her husband and son over their vacation.

"Well you see mom we kind of need to talk to you and dad and Sammy." said Serena glancing from side to side nervous about what she needed to tell her family

"What's wrong." Commanded Irene rather than ask

"Maybe you should sit down mom." Said Serena as she moved her mother to the couch

"Would it be better to tell me first before your father?" Asked Serena's mom

"I think that might work better." Reasoned Darien giving a quick glance at the closed door leading to his impending doom

"Okay fine," Stated Serena in defeat, "Mom you know that Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, and I are best friends right and that we always are together." seeing her mother nod she took a deep breathe and continued, "that's because we have a secret we all have kept from our families, well not everyone but only the necessary people know about us, and what I know you will never believe but is the truth is that…the girls and I are…the Sailor Scouts." Closing her eyes from her mother's reaction Serena heard a gasp and then nothing. Taking a quick peek at her mom Serena watched as her mother's shocked face turned into a weak smile.

"I guess I always knew you were special honey but I didn't think you were Sailor Moon, I mean you are her right now that I look I'm surprised I didn't know sooner with the hair and looks and same clumsiness…and Darien is Tuxedo Mask I'm sure," Irene shook her head and smiled more strongly, "so Lita is Jupiter and Raye is Mars and Amy Mercury and Mina is Venus, I'm shocked I never figured it out."

"Don't forget about Luna and Artemis Sere." Darien added from his seat on the loveseat

"What about the cats?" Inquired Irene eyeing the cats suspiciously

"Mom you see the cats aren't your everyday cats, they can…talk." mumbled Serena blushing at how crazy it sounds even if it is true

"Somehow I'm not very surprised about all this, even Luna and Artemis." She sighed, "I guess on some level I already knew, I mean you're up half the night fighting its no wonder you sleep in and are late for school." then she turned to Luna and Artemis after hearing laughter

"Believe me Serena can't wake up on time even if the Negaverse wasn't attacking." snorted Luna after recovering from her fit of laughter but starts up again as Serena glares at her offending cat

"Oh my" Gasps Irene listening to the cats actually speaks, "I guess if finally hit listening to her actually talk…" mumbled Irene leaning back into the cushions

"Oh thank you mom, I thought you would hate me for keeping this from you but I just didn't want you to get hurt" Serena flung herself into her mother's arms and hugged her as if life would end if they separated

"Never honey…but why are you telling me now?" asked Irene pulling away to look at her daughters eyes

"Umm…well that's the other thing you see…Darien and I well…it's just that-"

"Serena just spit it out before your father walks in that door." Stated Irene in her mother voice

"- I'm pregnant." Finished Serena

"…"

"Mom?"

"How far?" Whispered Irene not trusting her own voice at the moment

"I'm in my third month." Answered Serena

"And the father is— ''

"Me." Spoke Darien moving to stand behind Serena placing his hands on her shoulders for comfort

"I assumed so, so are there anymore surprises you wish to tell me?" Asked Irene a little afraid of the answer her daughter might give.

"There are some things you have a right to know," Spoke Artemis as he and Luna stepped in, "If you don't mind Serena we will fill her in on the past and the future."

"That's fine." Answered Serena then turned to her mom's face to see a warm smile and something akin to pride in her eyes for me, "You aren't mad?" Stated Serena rather than ask

"I could never be mad at you Serena, yes I am surprised and yes I do wish that you had waited but there is no need to dwell on the things you can't change and I will not have any negativity to my grandchild ever or you."

"Grandchildren" Corrected Luna

"Pardon?"

"Serena is having twins, boys to be exact." Darien filled in visibly relaxing at his future in-laws acceptance for him

"But it's to soon to tell I mean in a few weeks yes but surely not now." replied Irene truly baffled by the assumption

"Not really, Rini told us." Informed Serena

"But-"

"She isn't my cousin mom; Rini is Sailor Mini Moon from the future and also my future daughter." Explained Serena as Rini, who had remained silent off to the side with Diana looked up from her book and turned her questioning eyes to Serena

"Can I call Auntie Irene grandma now, momma or do I still have to call her auntie?" With the truth in the open to Irene all her false memories created so Rini would fit in disappeared, no longer needed

"Oh my lord" Gasped Irene closing her eyes from the dizziness sweeping over her

"Are you alright Mrs.-," Started Artemis as he jumped up to star into Irene's face

"Please call me Irene and yes I am fine just overwhelmed." Interrupted Irene regaining her composure and opened her eyes, "Now would you be so kind as to tell me everything…

(An Hour Later)

Luna and Artemis filled Irene in on everything from the Silver Millennium to the attack on Crystal Tokyo and answered all the questions Irene asked as Serena Lay in Darien's arms napping from the excitement of the day.

"So Darien I assume Serena and Rini have been and will continue to stay with you at your home?" Finally Irene asked Darien meeting his eyes

"Yes that's right" Replied Darien politly

"And I guess from what I am told you plan on marrying her."She stated

"Of course, I love her and would rather die then be without her." Answered Darien fire in his eyes at the thought of not being with Serena

"Let me make myself clear Darien; I like you, I believe in what you tell me and those are the only two things keeping me from allowing my husband to kill you. I have no objection to her moving in I know who she loves you and all I ask is make her happy."

"I swear I will."

"Then allow this as a late congradulations gift; I'll tell Ken about you and Serena and with Luna and Artemis I'm sure we can contain his rage until he is more presentable." And with that She stood and headed for the backyard.

Some time passed before anything was heard than a loud scream was heard and Ken's voice shook the ground

"WHAT! HOW DARE HE TOUCH HER!"

"DO NOT USE THAT TONE OF VOICE WITH ME KEN!" Shot back Irene and then Sammy's voice rang clear

"Cool I get to be an uncle! to twins!"

"Sammy that is not helping to calm your father right now." Irene's sturn voice projected through the air...

Rini and Darien looked at each other and slowly stood to escape the impending doom...

* * *

(Six Months later)

"I Hate you DARIEN!"Screamed the voice of a blonde girl from a room in Dr. Anderson's private practice

"Serena you need to push honey you need to push on the next contraction."Ordered Amy's Mom

"Your doing great Sere" encouraged Michelle who was helping Amy's mother deliver the twins

"I can't! I'm too tired, I dont think I can."

"Serena I know you can my love-"Started Darien

"DON'T CALL ME LOVE! YOU GOT ME INTO THIS! ITS YOUR FAULT!"

"You know Serena it really isnt his fault your egg decided to split into two." Replied Raye from the semi-circle of girls formed around the head of the bed to support Serena and comfort her

"Raye!" Cried everyone in the room

"What, I am just saying."

"Okay Serena push the heads coming"

"AHHHHHH! tHATS IT! I WANT SEPERATE BEDS!" Screamed Serena followed by another cry

"We got on next is the other." Commented AMara taking the baby to clean him up

Alright last push Serena nice and big!" Commanded Dr. Anderson

"What again!AHHHHHHH NEXT TIME YOU WANT KIDS DARIEN YOU CARRY THEM!" Giving all her strength seh had a burst of light blinded the room as Serena's birthmark, a cresent moon, appeared on her forehead. Just as quickley it came the light was gone but the mark remained, and yet another loud cry echoed the room...

* * *

"Oh Sere they are beautiful" Squealed Mina

"And they look just like Darien too" Added Lita

"Thanks guys, hey is my moon gone yet?" asked Serena

"No its not, I wonder why." answered Raye who was rocking Damien as Serena finished feeding Camron

"I think I know," Replied Amy," remember your blood was changing Serena and that more of the pricess was showing up, well I think this is part of it. Your body is changing into your Neo-Queen Serenity form."

..The end

AN: Hey this is the end of book one I have already started 2 and will wait for it to be finihed before updating it...hope you like this and R&R w/ comments and advice if ya want


End file.
